The Power Of Love
by MegEvans1983
Summary: I’ve added something to when Meg found Ben and Maria together at ‘The Deep’. Meg is pregnant at this time and when she sees Ben and Maria she runs away but falls down the stairs up to Ben’s office and unfortunately miscarries.


The Power Of Love  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Caught  
  
He couldn't believe he'd actually done it! He had slept with Maria. The woman he had a child with, the woman the courts said was his wife. If all those facts were true, then why did he feel so lost looking at her sleeping on his chest? You know why Ben!! An angry voice answered. Off course he knew why. Because Maria wasn't Meg and she never would be and Lord he never wanted her to be Meg. There would only and could only be one Meg Cummings and that was who he wanted. He loved the way she would get angry and the way she'd forgive him for something he'd done. But this time she wouldn't forgive him. He had heard her talking to Casey himself. The words were still clear in his head  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Meg and Casey broke the kiss they'd shared and Meg shushed Casey because she knew he would say something about Ben and said  
  
Meg: "Don't! Don't say his name. It's over and I don't ever want to see Ben again."  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
He knew that he'd done wrong by Meg but still the good memories also came into his mind. The latest was their reunion at 'The Casita'.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Meg: "I don't ever want to leave here. Cause if we leave here..." Ben shushed her with his finger to his lips  
  
Meg: "Ben, no matter what happens I want you to know that I will always, always love you."  
  
Ben: "Meg, you're acting as if nothing happened here."  
  
Meg: "You're still married to Maria. She's still in your life; she's in our lives. Nothing's changed."  
  
Ben: "Well, you're wrong. Everything has."  
  
Meg: "Ben, do you know what you're saying?"  
  
Ben: "Yeah, yes, I do."  
  
Meg: "Ben you said that everything had changed and..."  
  
Ben: "I left with Maria earlier tonight to sort out my feelings for her."  
  
Meg: "That's my point."  
  
Ben: "But I'm not with Maria, am I? I mean, we found each other under bizarre circumstances, we found each other again."  
  
Meg: "Yes, we did."  
  
Ben: "I mean, both our cars giving out, a freak storm, finding you, it's unbelievable."  
  
Meg: "You told me that fate wasn't our official construct."  
  
Ben: "I told you that? God knows I've been wrong before. I love you Meg. ONLY YOU! Deep down I've known that all along. There's no going back, too much has changed and I've changed with it. This is where I want to be for the rest of my life. With you."  
  
Ben: "The only thing I want you to think about is us."  
  
Meg: "That's the only thing I know."  
  
Meg: "Was it just a dream?"  
  
Ben: "Well, I hope not. We're here together. And we're gonna be together."  
  
Meg: "Why don't you come back to bed?"  
  
Ben: "There is nothing I'd like more than to stay here with you forever, or at least all day..."  
  
Meg: "But..."  
  
Ben: "I got someone to jump start the cars."  
  
Meg: "Oh, how romantic."  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
But those happy times were over with. Meg had made her current feelings and thoughts about him known under the pier last night and it was those thoughts that also made him see that Casey was a better man for Meg than himself. But deep down it would take an entire lifetime to make his heart believe that statement. He knew that what he'd done by letting Maria hurt because of his drinking hadn't been right but she should have minded her own business regarding what had happened between him and Meg. And then she'd had the mordacity to use her title as his 'WIFE' as an excuse for her having to stick her nose in his and Meg's business. But in a way she'd been right. On paper Maria was his wife. But in his heart and soul Meg was his wife. Meg was the one who owned his heart and soul and mind. Just by looking at each other they'd known they belonged together and at first it hadn't even been by seeing each other like him and Maria, it had been because of their minds and because of what they wrote to each other over the Internet. The times he'd had with Meg had been the happiest of his life.  
  
Meg was standing on the beach watching as the waves hit the shore. Her mind continued to drift back in time. Back to the times where her relationship with Ben had been happy but also to the episodes last night where her entire life had ended. He'd been her dream since she'd been a little girl. She'd always wondered what it was like to fall in love like they did on the screen in different movies. But the real world had shown her that nothing is as easy as it appears to be. She could even remember the exact words that had exited her mouth last night. Both at 'The Casita' and also underneath the pier with Casey.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Meg: "What we had were the happiest days of my life." She said after having seen 'The Casita' in the condition it had been in.  
  
Meg: "Ben took his first wife to the place that he bought for me, the place where we decided that we were going to be together forever no matter what."  
  
Casey: "I don't believe this. Ben would never do something..."  
  
Meg: "Well, he did. And I helped him. I drove him there and I gave him the keys."  
  
Casey: "What?" Meg: "I left him, Casey!"  
  
Casey: "You know, Ben was so sure about wanting to be with YOU! How could he do a one-eighty like this?"  
  
Meg: "His one-eighty knocked at the door and called him daddy."  
  
Casey: Benjy."  
  
Meg: "Benjy changed everything. Ben decided to choose his family over me. He did the right thing, I know he did, I just... I didn't know it would hurt this much."  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
The greatest obstacle for them hadn't been Tim, Annie, Derek or even Maria. It had been that little boy who had shown up on their doorstep the night they were supposed to have eloped. And what hurt even more than having lost in the game of love, had been all the things that such people as Annie had said. She knew that what she'd said about Ben not loving her weren't true but his feelings for Maria perhaps were. Meg hadn't been there when Ben and Maria had been in love; maybe it had been what everyone had said and more. Or maybe she was just trying to make reason out of the havoc her life had been dealt right now. All she knew was that she had someone to fight for now beside herself. Her unborn child; hers and Ben's unborn child.  
  
She could even remember when she'd found out about her being pregnant. It had been the evening where the stray cat had shown up and Benjy had immediately fallen for the little kitten, but unfortunately the owner had shown up and taken the cat home. She had thought that it could be a great beginning for her and Benjy. To bond over something like animals, but that blew up in her face just like everything else had. When Ben had returned home, they'd gone upstairs to their bedroom to talk and while Meg had been in the bathroom getting dressed for Gabi's shower she'd also been waiting for her pregnancy test kit to finish itself. She'd started it earlier that day, when she'd returned from work.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Meg was making sure her hair was in the right place and adjusted the blouse and skirt she was wearing awaiting the results of the home pregnancy test she'd taken. She'd set a little watch and suddenly it rang and she almost jumped by the sound. She took a hold of the stick, closed her eyes and lifted the stick whispering out loud  
  
Meg: "Not pink, please God, not pink!!" She opened her eyes carefully and looked down at the stick, it was.pink. She was pregnant and she knew in her heart of hearts just how far. 3 months. 3 months ago she and Ben had reunited at 'The Casita' where there hadn't been any time for protection of any kind. She remembered vaguely in her mind that back in school the nurse had always urged young mothers to get a second test conducted by their own doctor. And Meg knew that she had to see Tyus the next morning. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.  
  
Maria: "Meg! It's time for Gabi's shower. Are you coming?" She asked from the other side of the bedroom door. Meg went to the bathroom door and opened it shouting through the room  
  
Meg: "I'll be down in a minute Maria. I have to finish writing this note to Gabi."  
  
Maria: "All right!!" She'd yelled back and proceeded downstairs.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God! What am I supposed to do about this? I can't tell Ben. Not yet anyway. I have to see Tyus and get him to conduct a test of his own and then I'll worry about telling Ben about it." She reasoned with herself.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
But Tyus' test had only confirmed the other test. She was 3 months pregnant. She never got a chance to tell Ben. Because of Ricardo and Gabi's parties the day before their wedding, and then their so - called wedding along with Benjy's kidnapping. And after that fiasco she knew that pigs would be flying before Ben would allow her to have a child of his, considering how badly she'd been babysitting Benjy. No matter how much time would pass, she didn't think she'd ever believe she wasn't responsible for Benjy's kidnapping. She turned around and saw 'The Deep' and noticed Ben's car in the parking lot. She knew they had a lot to clear the air of and now seemed to be as good a time as any. She went to 'The Deep' and entered. When she saw no one in the bar, she proceeded up the steps to Ben's office and placed her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Fall  
  
Meanwhile inside the office Maria had awoken and begun kissing Ben's chest. Ben couldn't stand it and began talking.  
  
Ben: "Maria! We have to talk about this."  
  
Maria: "Not now English. Let's just pretend like this moment wont end. It'll be just you and me - forever."  
  
Ben: "I can't do that." He explained. Maria: Why not?" She asked guessing the answer silently.  
  
Ben: "This was the wrong thing to happen. I didn't want to hurt you like this."  
  
Maria: "How have you hurt me? You've made love to me and given your heart and soul to me and finally we can be a real family to Benjy."  
  
Ben: "No! We can't be a family Maria!! Not now and not ever. Like I said before I can't do this." He said moving his body to a sitting position.  
  
Maria: "Why can't you??" She asked also sitting up.  
  
Ben: "I don't know how to tell you this." He admitted.  
  
Maria: "Tell me what??" She asked.  
  
Ben: "It's Meg I love. It's always been her and it always will be her. You were there for me when I was hurting Maria and I appreciate that but that's all."  
  
Maria: "You can't just throw our relationship away and everything we mean to each other?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ben: "We shared something together Maria, but what I share with Meg is much more deep and profound. Please try and understand that Maria, please." He begged her.  
  
Maria: "I do understand that. I guess I just.I don't know needed some closure on this. And now I have it. You really are a great guy. Thanks you for being my friend." She said amazing him.  
  
Ben: "Are you being sincere right now? I want you to tell me your true feelings."  
  
Maria: "I am. I want you to be happy and I guess I've always known that the person you'd experience happiness with was Meg." She explained smiling at him and hugging him. Just as they hugged Meg opened the door and found them naked except for two blankets covering their private parts hugging. She could feel that she was becoming light headed and the baby was kicking like crazy and suddenly she realized that it was over. Her fairy tale had ended.  
  
Maria: "Oh my God!!" She exclaimed seeing Meg behind Ben's back.  
  
Ben: "What is it??" He asked noticing the strange expression on Maria's face. He turned around and saw Meg standing with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Ben: "Meg...!" He said confused not knowing how she'd come into his office while Maria went into the bathroom and got dressed.  
  
Meg: "I cannot believe you!! First 'The Casita' and now this." She yelled pointing at the bathroom door.  
  
Ben: "It's not what you're thinking baby." He said getting up from the couch and placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Meg: "Don't touch me!!!!" She screamed slapping him hard.  
  
Ben: "I guess I deserve that much. Do you feel better now?" He asked recovering from the slapping he'd just gotten.  
  
Meg: "I loved you and I trusted you. And you go cheating on me with Maria - your ex- wife?!"  
  
Ben: "WAIT A SECOND!!!! What did you just say about 'The Casita', our place??" He asked remembering what she'd said a few moments ago.  
  
Meg: "How can you even talk about that place as our place when you took Maria there?"  
  
Ben: "Hold one for just one minute. What makes you think I took Maria there?"  
  
Meg: "You know damn well why!!"  
  
Ben: "Honestly I don't Meg. Tell me please."  
  
Meg: "How do you expect me to talk to you when I can't even stand to look at you? I wish you and Maria and Benjy all the luck in the world in the life of your family. And I truly hope that I've suffered all the pain there is, so that Benjy wont have to endure that."  
  
Ben: "So...You're just going to give up just like that?"  
  
Meg: "You gave up the day Benjy and Tess showed up on our door step, so I don't see why I can't do that too some months later."  
  
Ben: "I never gave up on us baby. You've been the only woman in my life for such a long time. You're the only one this heart of mine beats for." He exclaimed touching his bare chest. Meg lost her eyes in his eyes and just before Ben's hand touched her hand she jerked away from his grasp and went for the office door. Ben: "Meg, Meg, we have to talk about this." He said following her to the office door making her turn around and face him.  
  
Meg: "No, I don't have anything to say to you!" She yelled at him.  
  
Ben: "There are a lot of things to say." He replied remembering the kiss he saw between Meg and Casey.  
  
Meg: "Not only do I not have anything to say to you, I don't ever wanna see you again!" She screamed in reply to him.  
  
Ben: "Listen to me...!" He tried to explain before she cut him of saying  
  
Meg: "You know what, there is one thing I do wanna know. If you were still in love with Maria, then why didn't you leave me when she first came back? It would have been a lot easier on all of us, Ben!" She replied before opening the door and slamming it close. She wasn't watching where she was going and the minute she heard the door opening again she fell down the flight of stairs, which lead up to Ben's office.  
  
Ben: "Meg!!!!" He quickly jumped down to the floor of the nightclub and pushed the hair in her face away exclaiming  
  
Ben: "Oh my God! Baby. Please talk to me." And that was when he discovered the increasing amount of belly she'd gotten and when blood was coming down through her pants he knew what was happening. She was loosing their baby. Maria ran down the stairs after having heard Ben scream. When Ben noticed her, he ordered  
  
Ben: "Call an ambulance!!" Maria did as she was told and watched as Ben held Meg close in his embrace. About 15 minutes sirens could be heard and before Ben knew it, the paramedics were entering 'The Deep'.  
  
Ambulance Attendant: "Sir? We need to check her out?" The young man gently poked Ben.  
  
Ben: "Of course." He got out of his trance and gave Meg's body to the young man.  
  
Ambulance Attendant: "What happened here Sir?" He asked Ben.  
  
Ben: "I don't know. She was very upset and ran and the next thing I can remember is that I found her on the bottom of these stairs." He explained pointing to the flight of stairs leading up to Ben's office.  
  
Ambulance Attendant: "What's her name? Or her nick name?" Ben: "Her full name is Megan Rose Cummings, but she goes by Meg."  
  
Ambulance Attendant: "Meg! My name is Troy. Will you be a doll and squeeze my hand as hard as you can?" He pleaded with her.  
  
Ben: "Can you feel something, anything?" He asked immediately.  
  
Troy: "Sir, please..!" He asked.  
  
Ben: "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about her."  
  
Troy: "It's all right. Hey.That's good Meg. I feel you can hear me. Just relax now and we'll all take real good care of you." He turned to Ben, Maria and his partner and said  
  
Troy: "I felt her squeeze my hand. Jimmy get the gurney and let's get out of here and to 'South Bay General'."  
  
Jimmy: "You got it Troy." He exclaimed as he went to fetch the gurney.  
  
Troy: "Sir. We're going to get her transported to 'South Bay General' where she'll be looked at and the doctors there will know what to do. Does she have her own doctor?"  
  
Ben: "Yes. Her doctor is Tyus Robinson."  
  
Troy: "Good. She'll be taken good care of and he's on duty right now." Jimmy and Troy strapped Meg to the gurney.  
  
Jimmy: "Do you want to ride with us Sir?!" Ben hesitated looking at Maria.  
  
Maria: "Go ahead Ben. I'll take care of Benjy."  
  
Ben: "Thanks Maria. I'd very much like to ride with you guys then." He smiled at them.  
  
Troy: "Then let's get going, shall we?" He exclaimed as he and Jimmy lifted Meg, which wasn't too difficult considering she was as light as a feather.  
  
Jimmy drove the ambulance while Ben, Meg and Troy were in the back. Ben pushed a few strands of Meg's hair away from her eyes and gave her a whisper soft kiss on the eyelids whispering  
  
Ben: "I love you so much baby. Hang on, please for all of our sakes." He said remembering she could be loosing their first mutual child. He took her hand in his and closed his eyes praying. Troy: "I'm sure everything will be okay Sir. She seems like an extremely strong lady and from what I've heard about her, my assumptions are right."  
  
Ben: "She's the strongest person I've ever seen, I just hope she makes it through." He added kissing Meg's knuckles.  
  
Chapter 3 - Word On Meg  
  
The 2 paramedics rushed Meg into 'South Bay General' with Ben on their heels. Tyus met them at the information desk and asked the 2 paramedics  
  
Tyus: "My God! What happened to her?"  
  
Troy: "She suffered a fall and we suspect that she's pregnant due to the bleeding." He explained indicating the spot of blood on the sheets.  
  
Tyus: "Let's move fast." He said indicating an OR where they could check her out. Ben tried to follow them but was stopped by Trudy.  
  
Trudy: "I'm sorry Sir, but you'll have to wait here and let Dr. Robinson work on ms. Cummings."  
  
Ben: "Okay, just take good care of her all right?!" He pleaded with her.  
  
Trudy: "You can count on it." She said as she went to Tyus and the paramedics.  
  
An hour later the Cummings clan came charging into the hospital demanding answers.  
  
Nurse: "I'm very sorry Mr. Cummings but you'll have to wait until Dr. Robinson is finished with his examinations."  
  
Hank: "That is my daughters life you're talking about. I want some answers and I want them now."  
  
Nurse: "I understand Mr. Cummings. Please just take a seat. Dr. Robinson will be with you in a couple of minutes.  
  
Joan: "Come on sweetheart. You're no good to Meggie yelling like that at the nurse." She led Hank to a couple of chairs in the waiting room.  
  
Sara: "I'm going to see what's happening. I'll be right back." Sara walked down the hall and spotted Ben standing outside an examination room wrenching his hands. Sara: "Ben?? What are you doing here?"  
  
Ben: "Sara?? How did you know?"  
  
Sara: "Mom and dad received a call at 'The Shockwave' and we came together. How do you know?"  
  
Ben: "It was at 'The Deep' it happened."  
  
Sara: "Oh my God!! How did it happen?"  
  
Ben: "Meg came to 'The Deep' and found me hugging Maria.!!" Sara cut in saying  
  
Sara: "Forgive me Ben, but after having lived with both you, Maria, Benjy and Tess for these couple of months she should be used to it. Something else happened didn't it? Ben??" She asked worried.  
  
Ben: "Sara. When Meg found us in my office together we were naked." He said covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
Sara: "You've slept with Maria! How could you Ben? Meg loved you more than that little witch ever did. How could you give up on her so easily?"  
  
Ben: "You don't understand. I saw her and Casey.!"  
  
Sara: "Kissing under 'The South Shore Pier'. Casey told me and he told me that Meg found your and Maria's stuff at 'The Casita'."  
  
Ben: "Yeah, Meg told me that too before she.Oh my God!! What have I done??" He moaned.  
  
Sara: "Look, I'm sure everything will be okay. She is very strong."  
  
Ben: "Has she told you about being pregnant??"  
  
Sara: "She's pregnant??"  
  
Tyus: "Not anymore." He explained as he exited the examination room.  
  
Ben: "What are you saying Tyus?" Ben asked afraid just as Hank and Joan walked to them and asked  
  
Hank: "What's wrong with Meggie, Dr. Robinson?" Tyus: "Mr. Cummings I don't know if you're aware that your daughter was pregnant?"  
  
Joan: "What? Do you mean that she lost the baby?"  
  
Tyus: "I'm afraid so Mrs. Cummings. The impact of the fall from the flight of stairs was too much and she lost the baby. I'm very sorry."  
  
Sara: "Is she awake?"  
  
Tyus: "Yes, she is. She has been informed of the loss and is not taking it very good. She's been asked to be left alone by everyone but you Joan. You can go on in when the nurse is ready to leave. The rest of you can stay, but as long as this is Meg's wish, then I'm going to grant it."  
  
Hank: "Of course. I need to get down to 'The Shockwave' anyway and then I'll come back after having given orders. Goodbye Joannie." They kissed each other and then Hank disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Joan knocked on the door before walking in, wiping her tears away. She entered the room, and saw Meg turned to the window looking out. Looking out wasn't exactly what she was doing. She was so lost in misery, and the tears seemed to be endless that she didn't even notice her mother coming into the room. Joan placed a hand on Meg's shoulder and Meg turned around teary-eyed whispering  
  
Meg: "Mom.!" It didn't take much from Meg for Joan to take her into her arms and hug her tightly.  
  
Joan: "I'm so sorry baby. I don't even know how you're feeling right now. But I do know something about having children. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she sat down on the side of the bed with Meg clinging to her.  
  
Meg: "I don't think I can do that right now mom." She explained as she dried her tears away.  
  
Joan: "I understand sweetheart. Do you want something? Or someone?"  
  
Meg: "What do you mean?" She asked not understanding her mother's intentions.  
  
Joan: "I think it's about time you talked to Ben darling."  
  
Meg: "Ben? I'M NEVER TALKING TO THAT JERK - EVER AGAIN!!"  
  
Joan: "How can you say that? He's the father of your baby. You have to talk to him, and you can help each other through the grief."  
  
Meg: "Mom, I know that you've always had a kind of soft spot where Ben's concerned. But he's not concerned about me."  
  
Joan: "How can you say that?" She asked appalled at what Meg was telling her.  
  
Meg: "Mom! He didn't even know that I was pregnant before the accident today. And considering my miscarriage is all his and Maria's fault I don't have much confidence in him anymore."  
  
Joan: "What was it that exactly happened?"  
  
Meg: "I went to 'The Deep' to talk to him about everything that had happened. When I entered his office I found him naked, hugging Maria Torres Evans."  
  
Joan: "I don't believe that. Ben would never hurt you like that."  
  
Meg: "Well, he did. I don't know if you know this mom. But I was kissing Casey last night after finding out about another thing concerning Ben and Maria."  
  
Joan: "What could you have found out, that could possibly make you turn to Casey - your sister's boyfriend?"  
  
Meg: "I found Ben and Maria's stuff thrown all over 'The Casita'. They are lovers again, mom. God! How could I have been so stupid to not having noticed that?"  
  
Joan: "What about Casey?"  
  
Meg: "He found out that Sara had been working along with Tim in splitting Ben and me apart."  
  
Joan: "No! Sara wouldn't do that to you. Not to her own flesh and blood."  
  
Meg: "She only did it because she strangely enough felt like I could take Casey away from her. But I think that they've patched things up. I really don't want to talk about this anymore mom. It just makes me think about my baby.!" She ended her sentence crying her heart out, while Joan tried to comfort her the best way she could upon hearing this news about Ben, Maria, Casey, Sara and Meg.  
  
Outside the room Hank had returned to the waiting room. Ben was pacing forth and back. Casey and Sara had gone to the cafeteria. Hank was so raving mad at Ben that he couldn't control himself.  
  
Hank: "Feeling proud of yourself Evans?!" He asked standing in front of Ben.  
  
Ben: "Excuse me!!"  
  
Hank: "My daughter's miserable ONCE AGAIN because of you and your past. I hope to God, that you've got some reason for why she's sitting in there being comforted by her momma."  
  
Ben: "What happened at 'The Deep' is entirely between Meg and me. No one but us."  
  
Hank: "That's where you're wrong Evans. IF Meg was your wife, then you would have been right. But she's my unmarried daughter and it's my duty to make sure she has everything she needs. And the last thing she needs right now is to see your face when she goes home today."  
  
Ben: "TODAY??!! How can Tyus release her now?"  
  
Tyus: "We've done everything we can do for her right now Ben." He said as he joined their conversation.  
  
Ben: "She's hurting right now."  
  
Tyus: "Not physically, only emotionally and that's for her to fix and you to be there for. Can you do that for Meg, Ben?"  
  
Chapter 4 - Survival  
  
Ben: "Of course I'll be there for her Tyus, I'm just surprised of how soon she can be released from this hospital."  
  
Tyus: "As I said. We can't do anything else for her. She has some healing to do emotionally. I'd better go in and tell her." He said as he left Ben and Hank alone together.  
  
When Tyus entered the room, he noticed Meg in tears being comforted by her mother. He knocked on the inside of the door before saying  
  
Tyus: "May I come in?" Meg looked up from her mother's shoulder and dried her eyes before replying  
  
Meg: "Of course come on in Tyus!" She exclaimed.  
  
Joan: "Do you want me to leave you alone with Tyus, darling?"  
  
Meg: "No! Please stay mom!" She begged her mother worried about what Tyus was about to tell her.  
  
Tyus walked to Meg's bed and sat down on a nearby chair saying  
  
Tyus: "Firstly I just want you to know how very sorry I am that I couldn't save your baby Meg."  
  
Meg: "Don't blame yourself Tyus. I know that you did everything in your power to save my baby."  
  
Joan: "Meggie is going to be all right, isn't she?"  
  
Tyus: "Physically yes. But Meg you have a lot of stuff to process emotionally including what lead to your miscarriage"  
  
Meg: "I don't want to even think about that!!" She replied a little louder than intended.  
  
Tyus: "Meg, listen.I know how you're feeling. You're probably feeling hurt and that's no wonder, no matter what has happened. But you also have to take good care of yourself. I want you to really think about how you want to handle this you've gone through today. And secondly I wanted to tell you that you have been released."  
  
Joan: "WHAT?! ALL READY!!" She shrieked.  
  
Tyus: "As long as you're sure that you don't need us anymore and that there'll be someone at 'Surf Central' with you during the next 24 hours then I can't do anything more for you. The rest is up to you Meg."  
  
Meg: "I can probably talk Sara into babysitting me. But why?"  
  
Tyus: "It just isn't a good idea to be alone after having miscarried. And you're sure that Sara will be there?"  
  
Joan: "If she isn't when we drop Meggie off then she'll come back home with us." She assured Tyus, she could tell how worried he was about her unlucky daughter.  
  
Tyus: "Then it sounds like you're all set to go." He smiled concerned as he got up from the chair and started for the door but turned around at Meg's voice  
  
Meg: "Tyus?!" She asked looking at him.  
  
Tyus: "Yeah." He smiled back at her.  
  
Meg: "Who was it that released me?"  
  
Tyus: "Your dad - Hank!" He exclaimed.  
  
Meg: "Oh!" She replied a bit sad.  
  
Tyus: "Is something wrong?"  
  
Meg: "No! I just thought that perhaps it would have been Ben, but he's probably somewhere off with Maria - his wife."  
  
Tyus: "Actually Ben is right outside in the hallway talking to your father."  
  
Joan & Meg In Unison: "HE IS!!!!" They exclaimed surprised.  
  
Tyus: "Yes, he is. Do you want me to send him on in?"  
  
Meg: "No, no!! I just wanted to know if he cared at all and I guess he does in a friendly type of way." She replied sadly.  
  
Tyus: "I wish you the very best Meg, and again my deepest condolences." He told her as he shook her hand and also shook hands with Joan and made his way out of the room.  
  
When Tyus had left the room Joan turned to her daughter and asked her  
  
Joan: "Are you sure about that sweetheart?!"  
  
Meg: "Yes! All I need right now is you and daddy." She replied hugging her mother tightly making Joan want to take all of Meg's hurt away. But still Joan knew that Ben would help her daughter out of this mess. Meg hugged her mother so tightly, because she was scared that she'd be taken away from her, just like Ben had been by Maria.  
  
An hour later Meg was all packed with the help of Joan. Joan knew that Meg couldn't cope seeing Ben this soon after her miscarriage and told Meg  
  
Joan: "I'll just go outside and make sure everything's OK?" She smiled at Meg.  
  
Meg: "Sure. Thanks!" She smiled back at her mother before resuming the buttoning of her blouse.  
  
When Joan exited Meg's room Hank and Ben were about to proceed inside but Joan stopped them immediately.  
  
Joan: "I don't think that's such a great idea Ben!" She told him while closing the door shut.  
  
Ben: "Not you too Joan. I can see Meg wherever and whenever I want to."  
  
Joan: "That might have been true before, but not now after I know how much she's hurting because of you."  
  
Ben: "So you think like Hank that it's my fault our baby is dead?"  
  
Joan: "Of course I don't. I don't believe that it was meant to be. But what I do know is that my little girl is in there crying her heart out for the baby and man she thinks she's lost."  
  
Hank: "Excuse me!! Joannie you can't be thinking that we should let this SON OF A BITCH see Meggie again, do you?" He yelled, pointing his finger at Ben.  
  
Joan: "Meg doesn't think she needs you Ben, but I know that she does. Just give her some time, please Ben.Just leave her alone for now, all right?"  
  
Ben: "I only want the best for her, so I guess that would be the best for her. I'll leave her alone.For a couple of days, but then I also have to see her." He promised honestly.  
  
Joan: "That's fine with us, isn't is Hank??!!" She poked Hank in the ribs making him say an almost inaudible  
  
Hank: "Yes!" Ben and Hank looked at each other verily and then Ben suddenly left Hank and Joan alone in the waiting room. Hank turned to Joan and asked her  
  
Hank: "What the hell was all that about?"  
  
Joan: "I know about what Ben has done to Meggie, but I also know that she needs that man, no matter what he's done to her. Please do what's right for Meggie Hank!" She begged her husband.  
  
Hank: "I'll support her in any way that I can Joannie. That's about all I can promise you right now." He told her sincerely.  
  
Joan was silently wondering on the way home in their car how Hank could take it so easily about Ben cheating on Meg with Maria. She decided to keep it to herself at least until they'd dropped Meg off at 'Surf Central'. They'd called Casey and Sara from the hospital and they were able to stay with Meg the entire night through. They were happy about that, because Meg needed both Casey and Sara right now. Hank pulled into the parking lot behind 'Surf Central' and went to the back and opened up Meg's door for her and assisted her out.  
  
Meg: "Thanks dad!" She held to his arm as he led her to the trunk of the car and got her bag out and made it into 'Surf Central' with Joan behind them.  
  
When they entered 'Surf Central' Casey and Sara were there awaiting their arrival.  
  
Sara: "It's so good to see you sis!" She exclaimed hugging Meg tightly, happy that her sister was OK. Casey joined the hug, knowing he shouldn't push it knowing Sara's feelings towards his relationship with her sister.  
  
Hank: "I think you're in good hands now Meggie. Your mom and I need to get back to 'The Shockwave'. Will you be OK?" He asked concerned as he assisted her to sit on the couch and left her bag next to the couch.  
  
Meg: "I'll be fine dad. Thanks for driving me home and for being there for me today."  
  
Joan: "It was our pleasure. You get some rest sweetie and relax. Bye!!" She exclaimed before going out of 'Surf Central' along with Hank.  
  
Casey: "Would you like something to eat or drink Meg?" He asked worried about her health.  
  
Sara: "You probably haven't eaten since last night! Am I right?!" She shared Casey's worried expression.  
  
Meg: "I'm fine. But it wouldn't hurt with a cheese sandwich and a cup of urban tea." She smiled at them and was happy that they cared enough to ask her.  
  
Casey: "Cheese sandwich and a cup of urban tea, it is!!" He exclaimed before going into the kitchen.  
  
Sara: "How are you really holding up sis?" She asked Meg worried.  
  
Meg: "I don't know what you mean?" She said dodging her sister's attempts at eye contact.  
  
Sara: "I'm your sister Meg. I know you. You're obviously hurting. Casey and me are together, Meg. You and Ben will be too, just give it some time."  
  
Chapter 5 - Moving Benjy, Maria & Tess  
  
When Ben returned home later that day Maria was in the livingroom awaiting his arrival.  
  
Ben: "Maria! What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be enrolling Benjy in school today?!"  
  
Maria: "I asked Tess to do it for me. We need to talk about what happened at 'The Deep'."  
  
Ben: "Which part? Our having sex? Or perhaps our ruining a perfect little life, which hadn't finished growing?"  
  
Maria: "What are you saying Ben? Are you saying that Meg is pregnant?"  
  
Ben: "No, I'm not! I'm saying that SHE WAS PREGNANT and the fact that she lost that baby - our baby because you couldn't keep your bloody hands to yourself."  
  
Maria: "I seem to remember not being the only one wanting to make love."  
  
Ben: "We didn't make love. We had pure and simple sex. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm supposed to be over you. And then I go and ruin Meg's life FOR YOU!!!!" He yelled at himself in frustration.  
  
Maria: "Thanks a lot." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Ben: "Maria, it's not you. It's mostly myself I'm so angry with. I could have had it all with Meg. If I hadn't gone and blown it with her, we could be out choosing patterns for a nursery for our mutual baby."  
  
Maria: "I'm sure it hurts. But you have to remember one thing, though?!"  
  
Ben: "What's that?!" He asked looking intensely at her.  
  
Maria: "The fact that it was Meg who left you, and not the other way around."  
  
Ben: "That was only because she thought she was responsible for the kidnapping of our son - Benjy!" He exclaimed a bit angry.  
  
Maria: "I know how she must have felt, but that still doesn't condole what she did to you!"  
  
Ben: "What are you talking about now Maria??!" He asked totally lost.  
  
Maria: "She kept the fact that she was pregnant a secret from you Ben! Something like that is unforgivable."  
  
Ben: "Let he who is without sin, cast the first stone. You did the same thing to me concerning Benjy, Maria!!"  
  
Maria: "I know. And that's why I can't get you Ben. You can't forgive me for what I did. But you can forgive Meg??!!"  
  
Ben: "There is a difference between the two. You're no longer the person I wish to spend the rest of my life with. That person has always and will always be Meg. How can I make you understand that Maria?"  
  
Maria: "I do understand that, but someone whom I think wont understand it, is a certain little 5 - year old boy who wants his mommy and his daddy to be together."  
  
Ben: "Don't you dare bring Benjy into this. He will grow to love both Meg and our future children. You should probably know that the reason I'm so late is that I've been calling around, collecting some favors from some realtors I know through 'The Liberty Corporation'."  
  
Maria: "What are you saying Ben? Are you just going to root us up like this, no questions asked?"  
  
Ben: "Of course not! I've made arrangements for you, Benjy and Tess to move into a villa a couple of miles away. I want Meg to feel welcomed here and that goes for Benjy too. I honestly think that these so - called living arrangements has scared him silly. And I also think that for Benjy to connect with Meg that means that they both have to get some breathing space from each other and sometimes you'll need it too. So.What I'm suggesting is that we share custody over Benjy. The divorce is about to become finalized anyways. The longer we put it off, the harder it will be for him to let go of this illusion he has of us becoming one big, happy family."  
  
Maria: "I don't know what to say."  
  
Ben: "I'm sorry if this is too much for you, but you can't live here anymore. I'm doing this for Meg, please understand that Maria!"  
  
Maria: "I do understand. It's just not that easy."  
  
Ben: "I know. Look, Benjy and Tess are probably on their way home now. Let's tell them together and get him used to this fast. And don't mention anything about Meg for him. I want to tell him myself what happened to her and the baby. All right?!"  
  
Maria: "Of course. Do you want me to be there when you tell him?"  
  
Ben: "If you don't mind, then I think that it's something for me to do and for you to butt out of."  
  
Maria: "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping the line again. It's just that I care so very much for you, and also for Meg actually. If you see her then please give her my deepest condolences."  
  
Ben: "I will. I'm sure it will help." Inside he wasn't so sure. If Meg didn't wish to see him, then how much good would a greeting from Maria do. Not a hell lot. He decided just to go along with Maria and then see if she couldn't say it to Meg herself.  
  
Ben and Maria both turned around at the sound of the opening of the front door. Ben had decided to talk to Tess first and then afterwards Benjy, to tell him about Meg's situation.  
  
Tess: "Look who's here Benjy!" She exclaimed pointing Ben out for him.  
  
Benjy: "Daddy!!!" He screamed at launched himself at Ben and wrapping his legs around Ben's waist as Ben lifted him up and into his embrace.  
  
Ben: "It's so good to see and hold you son!" He exclaimed remembering the joy of having Benjy around, and became extremely sad of the loss of his and Meg's baby.  
  
Maria: "Benjy? Why don't we go into the kitchen and make some coffee and then we can share a piece of cake, while daddy talks to Tess, huh??!" She asked holding her hand out to him after Ben had placed him on the floor. Benjy: "OK!" He exclaimed going with Maria. Ben turned to Tess angrily and said  
  
Ben: "I don't want this piece of information to go around town, but Meg just lost a baby."  
  
Tess: "A baby??!! Meg was pregnant?" She asked clearly shocked.  
  
Ben: "Yes, she was. I'm going to earn her love again, and that's why I've made some decisions for all of us."  
  
Tess: "What do you mean?!" She asked confused.  
  
Ben: "I've bought a house for you, Maria and Benjy to live in. Maria and I will get shared custody over Benjy and Meg will be moving in here again. I don't want any objections from you Tess, because nothing will make me change my mind."  
  
Tess: "Actually I don't mind at all. I mean it will be hard to be without Benjy, but then again then Maria and I can begin to rebuild our friendship once again. I can't believe Meg was pregnant, if I'd known that then I'd never have done what I've done."  
  
Ben: "What the hell are you talking about Tess? What have you done?"  
  
Tess: "I just meant blaming her for Benjy's kidnapping, which resulted in her moving out of here." She lied and Ben could easily see that.  
  
Ben: "You guys can move in all ready today, and that's why I need to talk to Benjy alone and then about what's happened to Meg." He explained to Tess but was interrupted by a small voice asking him  
  
Benjy: "What's happened to Meg?!"  
  
Ben: "Maria and Tess? Would you mind leaving Benjy and me alone for a while?"  
  
Maria: "Not at all." Tess and her followed each other out of the house.  
  
Ben: "Come here and sit down Benjy." He told his son, patting the seat next to him on the couch.  
  
Benjy: "What's wrong daddy?!"  
  
Ben: "Benjy, I need you to listen to me. Meg has been carrying something in her stomach and something happened to it." Ben broke of in tears.  
  
Benjy: "Did she loose something?!" He asked like a natural 5 - year old.  
  
Ben: "Benjy, a little baby was growing inside of her stomach but the baby died, son!"  
  
Benjy: "Why?! Why did it die?!!"  
  
Ben: "It died because Meg had a nasty fall and the baby couldn't handle that?!"  
  
Benjy: "Is Meg OK?!" He asked concerned, which surprised Ben very much.  
  
Ben: "Do you care about Meg all of the sudden Benjy?!"  
  
Benjy: "I've always cared about her, Tess told me not to like her." He said deciding not to go along with Tess' orders anymore because of what had happened to Meg and her baby.  
  
Ben: "Are you saying that Tess told you to be nasty to Meg and you do like Meg?!"  
  
Benjy: "Tess told me that Meg wanted me gone, so that it would only be her and you."  
  
Ben: "That's so untrue son. Meg loves you like her own. Are you ready to make friends with her Benjy?!"  
  
Benjy: "Yeah!!! I hated being mean to her. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"  
  
Ben: "Of course she will son. She has a very forgiving heart. How about when I talk to her soon, then I'll arrange a day just for the three of us to be together??"  
  
Benjy: "Can we go to the beach?!!" He asked excited.  
  
Ben: "We'll see. How about we go down there right now. I think I could use some fresh air and you could take a turn on the swing down there?"  
  
Benjy: "All right!!!!" He yelled taking his father's hand and followed him down to the beach.  
  
Chapter 6 - Love, Hope & Faith  
  
Casey and Sara were beginning to annoy the hell out of Meg, so she decided to go down to the beach to catch a breath of fresh air. She didn't know what had made her end up just where she was standing now. She was standing not more than 100 yards away from Ben's house and 10 yards away from the swing where Benjy loved to play on. She was amazed at how fast her stomach had disappeared again. Now there was nothing left of the life Ben and her had created out of the love she thought they'd had.  
  
She could still remember the night the baby had been conceived. It had been very romantic and sexy. Ben had been there for her body and only that. He'd discretely gotten rid of Benjy, Maria and Tess and arranged for 'Grenadines' to cater a dinner for Meg and him.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Meg descended the flight of stairs wearing a beautiful black dress, which reached her to the ankles, it had spaghetti straps and showed off her very sexy cleavage and it had a very long slit which started from the lower part of her left thigh and to where it ended and along with it she wore her wedding pearls, the bracelet Gabi had given her and her favorite black pumps with small straps on the side of the high heeled shoe and her hair was permanented and half of it she'd made a small pony tail out of which was held by an antic clam her mother had given her for her 24th birthday. Ben's breath had just swooshed away, when he'd watched her go down the flight of stairs. He'd met her at the bottom of the stairs taking her hands into his and kissed her on the cheek whispering softly  
  
Ben: "You look really sexy and ready for a night with me." He smiled sexily.  
  
Meg: "I should hope so.!" She breathed erotically as they kissed deeply before Ben led her to the table in the middle of the livingroom and helped her sit down afterwards he sat down right across her.  
  
Ben: "How about a toast?!" He asked as he opened the bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket of ice cubes beside the table.  
  
Meg: "That would be wonderful. What are we toasting for?" She asked after he'd filled both their glasses.  
  
Ben: "What about love, hope and faith? And the fact that we'll be together forever and ever if we stick to each other?!" He smiled at her.  
  
Meg: "That sounds like a great toast to me." She smiled at him as they linked their arms and drank out of each other's glasses.  
  
Ben: "How about a dance?!" He asked standing up and extending his hand to Meg.  
  
Meg: "I'd love to, my love." She smiled taking his hand and followed him to the fireplace where he gathered her in his arms while they slowly swayed to the tunes of a love ballad. While they swayed to the song Ben said  
  
Ben: "I can't tell you how much your understanding for these living arrangements mean to me Meg."  
  
Meg: "I do it for you and for the dream of us bringing up Benjy and all of our future children together in the future - our future."  
  
Ben: "I know and I'm dreaming about the day when it's official that you're mine and all mine." He whispered kissing her softly at first and then began stroking her tongue with his and slid his fingers to the straps of her dress and slid them slowly down her arms until they reached her elbows.  
  
Meg: "Ben??!" She talked around his mouth, which was still on hers.  
  
Ben: "What is it Meg?!" He asked busy with finding new spots on her body to nibble on.  
  
Meg: "What about Benjy, Maria and Tess? Aren't they coming back?" She breathed erotically.  
  
Ben: "They wont be back for some time. They've gone to the movies with Tim, Ricardo, Gabi, Antonio and Carmen."  
  
Meg: "Are you sure?!"  
  
Ben: "Absolutely. Why don't we move this upstairs, huh??" He asked while bending down and picking her up like she weighed nothing at all - which was partly true.  
  
When they arrived in their bedroom Ben carried her to the bench in front of their bed where they began to kiss passionately once again where Meg's hands dispensed with Ben's jacket. Ben's hands quickly made their way to the zipper of her dress, which wounded up in a heap on the floor around her feet and had left her in her brown bra and panties. Meg took a hold of Ben's shirt and ripped it so that there weren't any buttons left and threw it onto the floor while stepping out of her pumps while Ben stepped out of his shoes and socks. Ben bent down once again and carried Meg to the bed where they laid parallel with the bench. Ben caught Meg's hands and trapped them above her head as they struggled to bring the other persons passion - and passion they'd brought to the other person. She had immediately known that something special had happened, because of their lust for one another. She knew without a doubt that their would - have - been baby had been conceived at that time because that was the last time before she'd taken the pregnancy test they'd made love.  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
Ben and Benjy were swinging on the swing while Meg was remembering that special time with Ben.  
  
Benjy: "Higher daddy, higher!!!!" He yelled laughing.  
  
Ben: "All right, hang on." He laughed with him. Meg turned around and witnessed what she'd wish had been her and Ben's child too. Benjy was everything she'd ever wanted in a child. The exact copy of his dad, happy, laughing and most of all blessed. Benjy noticed Meg and told Ben  
  
Benjy: "Stop daddy, stop!"  
  
Ben: "What is it son?!" He asked concerned about Benjy's outburst. When the swing was still, Benjy ran from it and his dad and to Meg. He launched himself at Meg's waist and just simply uttered  
  
Benjy: "I'm sorry!" Ben smiled at where his son had gone. He wished himself to be able to launch himself at Meg, like Benjy was. But he knew that she needed some time.  
  
Meg: "Benjy? What are you sorry about sweetie?!" She asked as she bent down to eye level with him.  
  
Benjy: "For making you sad and making you loose your baby."  
  
Meg: "You know about that?"  
  
Benjy: "Daddy told me, please forgive me. I didn't mean for you to loose your baby."  
  
Meg: "Benjy, whatever happened to my baby, then it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You just wanted your mommy and daddy together. No one blames you for that."  
  
Benjy: "I did what Tess wanted me to do and that's why you lost your baby, isn't it?!!"  
  
Meg: "No, it isn't. Benjy.Sometimes things happen for some reason. We don't know why, but I can tell you right now that neither Tess nor you have anything to do with the fact that I'm not pregnant anymore. OK?"  
  
Benjy: "Do you promise? Do you pinky swear?" He asked holding his pinky finger up for the known pinky ritual.  
  
Meg: "Pinky swear!" She smiled at him locking pinky with him, she couldn't help letting a few tears fall and Benjy picked up on that.  
  
Benjy: "I didn't want you to cry, I'm sorry."  
  
Meg: "It's all right Benjy, these are the good kind." She smiled at him while hugging him tightly.  
  
Ben: "And what's this?!" He asked as he made it over to Benjy and Meg.  
  
Benjy: "I was just apologizing to Meg for being mean to her."  
  
Ben: "I see. Benjy I can see from here that your mommy and Tess are back at the house why don't you go on and I'll be there in a few minutes, OK?!"  
  
Benjy: "OK!!" He exclaimed after kissing Meg goodbye on the cheek and running back to the house.  
  
Ben: "I don't think I've ever seen the two of you like that ever before?" Meg got up from the sand, while rubbing her tears away and facing him.  
  
Meg: "I'm glad that I got to talk to him. How is he doing?"  
  
Ben: "He's doing OK. How about you?"  
  
Meg: "I'm handling myself. I heard that you'd told him about my miscarriage. Do you know that he thinks it's his fault?!"  
  
Ben: "WHAT??" He exclaimed.  
  
Meg: "He said something about Tess too. I wonder if Sara's been right about her all along?"  
  
Ben: "Maybe she has. All I know is that something's going on. Tim and her together is quite a team. Don't you think so?"  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Look I don't expect you to come or anything but.."  
  
Ben: "But what?" He asked eagerly to be with her.  
  
Meg: "Casey and Sara are throwing an engagement party tonight at 'Surf Central'. You don't have to go if you don't want to, I understand if you've got other responsibilities or."  
  
Ben: "Sshhh!" He shushed her nodding his head 'yes'.  
  
Meg: "It's at 7.00 o'clock. So.I guess I'll see you then." She replied smiling back at him as she made her way to 'Surf Central'.  
  
Ben: "You certainly will Meg. I'll not stop until we're together again, Meg. Like we're supposed to be. Tess has something to do with your miscarriage and by God, if it's the last thing I'll ever do, then I'll find out what Tess' role in it has been." He promised himself as he made it back to the house, looking forward to a night along with Meg and a range of their closest family and friends. He was very happy for Casey and Sara - maybe there was still hope after all.  
  
Chapter 7 - The Party Of Hearts  
  
At 'Surf Central' the party had started and everyone from the old Surf Central gang were there plus a few other people. Meg descended the stairs in a gray skirt and a tight black blouse without any sleeves along with a pair of black sandals and her hair was in a French twist held by an antic comb she'd inherited from her grand mother.  
  
Sara: "Meg! You look great!" She exclaimed as she joined Meg at the stairs giving her a glass of punch.  
  
Meg: "Thank you Sara, you look great too and congrats once more. I'm very happy for you and Casey."  
  
Sara: "Thanks. I know that you mean that. You look like you're waiting for someone?" She replied due to Meg constantly turning to gaze at the front door.  
  
Meg: "Well.I've invited Ben, but I don't know if he'll show up. He's probably busy with Benjy."  
  
Sara: "I don't think so. He just called to make sure if he should bring anything."  
  
Meg: "He did?!" She smiled.  
  
Sara: "He sure did, so stop worrying and have a great time until he shows up. Oh great.!" She moaned when she saw a man enter 'Surf Central'.  
  
Meg: "What is it?!" She asked not knowing who had just entered 'Surf Central'.  
  
Sara: "Look over your shoulder." She urged her sister, and as Meg did that she spotted a certain Mr. Tim Truman. Casey had also noticed him and together with Michael he came to the door and said  
  
Casey: "What the hell do you want Tim?"  
  
Tim: "I need to talk to Meg, please you guys, it's real important."  
  
Casey: "I think you've done Meg enough hurt to last her a lifetime. Now get out of my house."  
  
Meg: "Casey, it's all right I'll hear what he has to say. Let's go into the kitchen to talk in private Tim." She exclaimed as they made their way through the crowd, who knew what a hard time Meg had at the moment and Tim wasn't making it any better with his appearance.  
  
Sara: "Let's get back to the party you guys. Meg can take care of herself with Tim." She linked her arm with Casey's and they went to their friends.  
  
Tim and Meg entered the kitchen and Meg went to the sink and started to clean some dishes and asked him  
  
Meg: "What is it exactly that you want to talk to me about Tim?!" She asked him.  
  
Tim: "It's about your miscarriage."  
  
Meg: "That has nothing to do with you Tim! Now if that was all you had to say, then I think that this conversation is over." She began to walk away, but Tim grabbed her hand and exclaimed rather loudly  
  
Tim: "No! It isn't." Meg fought to get out of his arms, and when she did she exclaimed  
  
Meg: "Who the hell do you think you are to grab me like that and yell at me?!"  
  
Tim: "I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry about your miscarriage that Tess and I helped you suffer."  
  
Meg: "WHAT??!! Tim I fell down the flight of stairs at 'The Deep'. That was what caused my miscarriage, it didn't have anything to do with what you and Tess have done."  
  
Tim: "I know about 'The Casita' because I set it up like it was."  
  
Meg: "What?!"  
  
Tim: "You see, a few days ago Tess showed me this promissory note that Maria had signed saying that Tess would get US$ 1.000.000 if Maria and Ben would end up together. Apparently Maria and Tess agreed on that in Seattle, just before Maria left and got into that accident at Dana Point. Benjy's kidnapping helped a little, but I knew that it needed a lot more to make you leave Ben. You needed to believe that he was two-timing you with Maria. So I made 'The Casita' look like Ben and Maria had made love there. With their links, clothes and glasses of champagne. I'm so sorry Meg." Meg stood frozen to the spot, because she couldn't believe that someone she'd once loved could do that to her.  
  
Meg: "How did you get into 'The Casita'?"  
  
Tim: "Tess arranged for some keys and arranged for you to overhear her and Benjy talking about 'The Casita' and that Ben and Maria had gone there. I don't know what else to say, but that I'm very sorry to have hurt you and your baby like this."  
  
Meg: "Do you really hate me that much Tim?" She asked rubbing her non - existing pregnant stomach.  
  
Tim: "Hate you? Off course not. I only want the best for you. I've just never thought that Ben was the best for you. Please say that you forgive me." He pleaded with her. Meg turned her tear streaked face towards him and said  
  
Meg: "Get out!! WAIT! There's one thing I do want to know. Did you know that I was pregnant?"  
  
Tim: "Of course not! Then I'd never have done it. Tess and I have talked about it and we're leaving town. We can't even live with ourselves knowing the pain we've caused you."  
  
Meg: "Where's Tess? Has she cowered out of this?!" She asked spitefully.  
  
Tim: "No! She's sincerely sorry about what she's done. She's at Ben's telling him and Maria about it too. Can you ever forgive me Meg?!"  
  
Meg: "The truth?!"  
  
Tim: "Yes, please." He begged her. Meg looked at him with the coldest look ever and replied Meg: "NEVER!!!!" She turned around to the window in the kitchen to muffle a cry from her throat. They were interrupted by the voice of Ben asking  
  
Ben: "Are you all right Meg?!" Meg turned around and saw him standing in the doorway with tears in his own eyes and ran to him with all of her might and wrapped herself around him saying  
  
Meg: "I'm so sorry for doubting you Ben. It's all my fault."  
  
Ben: "What are you talking about love? This is all because of Tim and Tess." He said looking angrily at Tim.  
  
Tim: "I guess that's my cue to leave." He said silently to himself. Ben stopped him in the doorway with a crying Meg in his arms saying  
  
Ben: "If I ever catch you in this town again after tonight, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you - both you and Tess too, no matter how close she is to my son. Got it?!" He asked his look colder than ever.  
  
Tim: "Yeah, I've got it. Don't worry we're leaving in an hour or so."  
  
Ben: "Good!" He said watching him as he left, while Meg hiccupped over the realization of how much she'd lost because of the games of Tim and Tess.  
  
Ben: "Come on darling, let's sit down." He told her as he led her to the chairs in the kitchen where he sat down with her on his lap.  
  
Meg: "I can't believe it. How can someone human be so cruel?" She asked drying her eyes.  
  
Ben: "I don't know baby. But what I do know is that they're responsible for what's happened around here lately. Tess also told Maria and me that she'd organized Benjy's kidnapping."  
  
Meg: "WHAT!!?? How could she do that?"  
  
Ben: "It was her way of us to break up - and we did." He said kissing her forehead ever so softly.  
  
Meg: "I know. I'm sorry about everything Ben."  
  
Ben: "Are you talking about kissing Casey?"  
  
Meg: "You know about that? Oh my God you were there!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ben: "Yes. Look, Meg I don't blame you. I know about 'The Casita'. I don't think anyone could have reacted more differently. Especially considering both you and Casey were hurting because of the people you loved and trusted." Meg got up from his lap and walked in front of the sink and said  
  
Meg: "Ben! No matter how much it was justified then it didn't give me the right to go and kiss my best friend and my sisters ex - boyfriend. I know that now. I was just in another place and time when it happened. I was so focused on your betrayal that I couldn't see straight."  
  
Ben: "I felt the same way. We do need to talk about what happened at 'The Deep'. Can you get past it?"  
  
Meg: "I don't know. I keep on telling myself that you don't love her like you do me. But it's just so hard, because every time I close my eyes, I picture the two of you naked on your couch."  
  
Ben: "I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
Meg: "Don't apologize. There have been enough apologizes, I think it's time to make up and get on with our lives - together!" She told him, almost giggling aloud of the look on Ben's face.  
  
Ben: "Do you mean it? Are you ready for a new try at it."  
  
Meg: "No! I'm ready for the first and final try. I want us the have a clean slide now. We forget about everything. About Casey, Maria, Tim and Tess. And we concentrate on Benjy and us. Let's try, all right?!" Ben didn't answer her; he just took her into his arms and hugged her ever so softly, thanking the God's above for this second chance with her.  
  
Ben: "I love you Ms. Megan Cummings!" He exclaimed kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
Meg: "I love you too Mr. Benjamin Evans!" She exclaimed likewise before placing her hands around his waist and stood on her tiptoes and gave his chin a gentle, but whisper soft kiss.  
  
Ben: "What was that for?" He asked in awe.  
  
Meg: "To thank you for being the man I fell in love with over the Net." She smiled up at him as he bent down and covered her mouth with his. They disengaged their lips in lip lock and locked hands and walked into the livingroom to be with their friends and family.  
  
Chapter 8 - Reunited  
  
Ben and Meg entered the livingroom with locked hands, and that didn't go unnoticed by Casey, Sara, Michael, Vanessa or Antonio and Gabi.  
  
Sara: "Does this mean what I think it means?!" She asked joining Ben and Meg together with the rest of the gang.  
  
Meg: "If what you're thinking is that we're back together then you'd be right in your assumption."  
  
Sara: "Oh Meg." She hugged her sister tightly while Vanessa exclaimed  
  
Vanessa: "I'm so happy for you guys and now we all have loved ones and no one's sad anymore."  
  
Michael: "Scoop's right. Hey! Let's celebrate." They each took a glass of champagne and toasted. Casey said  
  
Casey: "Heres to loved ones, family, friends and complete and utterly bliss."  
  
Everyone In Unison: "HERE, HERE!!"  
  
The stereo began playing the ballad of Jessica Simpson and Marc Anthony "There You Were"  
  
Ben: "Darling?" He asked placing both his and Meg's glasses on a nearby table and taking her hand into his.  
  
Meg: "Yes?" She replied turning around to face him.  
  
Ben: "Let's dance."  
  
Meg: "Sure." She replied smiling sweetly at him, letting him lead her to the dance floor and wrapped herself in his love as they swayed to the tunes of the song playing on the stereo.  
  
"There You Were" performed by Jessica Simpson & Marc Anthony  
  
I was counting down to minutes  
  
I was wishing on the stars  
  
I was praying for a sign, trying to beat the odds I was dreaming of you, before I saw your face There you were, waiting for that day Then you, reached through the hurt and pain When you, baby you called my name  
  
You broke through the storm and you turned back the night Baby you were the fire, burning the midnight sky And your love keeps taking me higher Just when all hope was gone, where the hero belongs There you were There you were  
  
I just broke into heaven, just to roll back the clouds When you're on a mission, when you're seeking me out Was I that one in a million, was I that one sacred kiss That you couldn't chance, you just couldn't miss Then you baby, you whispered through the silent tears When you, you swept away all my fears  
  
You broke through the storm and you turned back the night Baby you were the fire, burning the midnight sky And your love keeps taking me higher Just when all hope was gone, where the hero belongs There you were baby  
  
Standing in the mittle of you, with your arms wide open And you, you were the reason when there was no reason in my life You're the reason in my life  
  
You broke through the storm and you turned back the night Baby you were the fire, burning the midnight sky And your love is taking me higher Just when all hope was gone, there you are baby  
  
You broke through the storm and you turned back the night Baby you are the fire, burning the midnight sky And your love is taking me higher Just when all hope was gone, where the hero belongs There you were  
  
Like a love, in the eye of the storm Telling me not to cry anymore There you were When I once final word fall apart Oh baby Shining through like an angel from afar Oh like an angel  
  
You broke through the storm and you turned back the night Baby you were the fire, burning the midnight sky And your love is taking me higher  
  
Just when all hope was gone, there you are baby  
  
(Jessica Simpson - Irresistible)  
  
Meg stepped out of Ben's embrace as the tunes of the song began to fade away and looked at him with love in her eyes and locked fingers with him as she let him lead her out of 'Surf Central' and into his car.  
  
Meg wondered where they were going, but if she knew Ben as good as she thought she did then it would be somewhere special and romantic. She needed him so much that it was almost unbearable, but still she was doubting if she could give her everything to him, knowing that the last time they'd made love a baby had been created, and that baby was now dead. Ben could sense that she was in deep thoughts and removed his hand from the transmission and covered her hand, which was resting on her leg with his own. They smiled at each other and Meg leaned over and kissed him softly on his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder and relaxed being in the arms of the man she'd spend the rest of her life with.  
  
They arrived at the same hotel they'd spent Thanksgiving at. They went hand in hand inside and Meg watched Ben as he got the key from the owner and was amazed of how much he'd done for her. She needed to pay him back, and she would - later.  
  
When Ben had unlocked the door, he bent down and carried Meg over the threshold, surprised of how petite she always felt to him. He placed her in the mittle of the suite and began lightning candles to create a romantic and seductive atmosphere.  
  
When he came back to stand in front of her he took her into his arms and caressed her back soothingly as they kissed passionately. Ben's hands traveled to her bottom, which he squeezed because he couldn't stand how aroused he always got when he was around Meg and that was the only way to keep from making love with her right there. Meg's hands traveled from his waist and to the buttons on his shirt, which she popped open, one after one, which finally left his hairy chest to her hungry gaze. She looked up at him, loosing their lip lock, almost as if wanting his permission to proceed. He just gathered his hands in her black, silky hair encouraging her to go on with what they both wanted. She began at his throat giving it small nibbles and traveled down to his nipples which she tongued and finally she gave his belly button a moist kiss and lap before moving her hands to the belt, unbuckling it from the belt loops of his pants and unzipping them along with opening his fly. She slid the pants down his legs and noticing that he was still wearing his shoes and socks she got rid of them along with the pants.  
  
She traveled up his body again and lip locked herself with him again, wanting him to work his magic on her now. His hands traveled from her hair and to her behind once again, giving her a gentle squeeze before finding the zipper of her skirt and unzipping it, sliding it down her legs. His hands then found the hem of her top and slid it off of her body, which left her in her sandals and her peach colored strapless bra and panties. Ben went behind her and placed his arms around her waist while he fastened his mouth on her shoulder and licked and kissed his way from one to the other. Meg tilted her head backwards in pleasure, amazed at how good he was in finding the same spots time after time. Surprisingly Ben took his right arm from around her waist and placed it underneath her legs, while the left arm supported her back and carried her into the bedroom, where he placed her sitting on the king size bed. Meg looked around amazed that he'd made sure that there were white roses and lit candles in there too. Ben placed his hands next to Meg's on the bed and moved down to her feet, making her lie down on the bed. He kissed her ankles and unbuckled the strap on her left shoe and kissed the palm of her foot and then did the same to her right shoe and foot. He then kissed his way up her left foot, to her calve, to her leg, to her thigh and finally to her secret place where he used his tongue to please her, meanwhile Meg grabbed the sheets to keep from screaming her pleasure - it was too soon, if she knew him right. He moved up her stomach kissing and licking it thoroughly around the places where her stomach had been bigger a week ago. Meg got teary eyed, because she knew he did that to make her feel better about not telling him about the baby and then loosing it before telling him.  
  
Ben had placed himself and Meg on the bed, so that he had his legs on the outside of hers. He looked at her, her face so beautiful blissful, he helped her to a sitting position and began kissing her throat while taking the antic comb out of her hair, letting the hair fall down her shoulders showing her beauty off. He then placed her back on the bed, and licked from the beginning of her panties and to the beginning of her bra. When Ben reached her strapless, peach colored bra he kissed and licked the swell of her breasts which had grown considerably considering she'd been supposed to give birth in a couple of months. He took advantage of that and did what only he could do to her - love her and her body the way it was used to be loved. His hands traveled to the mittle of her bra, because the bra opened in the front and then he threw the bra onto the floor and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and kissing it and the flesh around it.  
  
Meg: "God! Ben!!" She moaned, twisting her fingers in his mane.  
  
Ben: "Baby, you feel so good to me. I want you so much." He mumbled around a breast.  
  
Meg: "Then show me." She begged him as he got into position and could feel her luscious breasts underneath his warm chest. He wanted her so much, that he didn't care about the panties, he was just thankful that she wore a G - string with a thin hem, so it was easily torn. He ripped them, but nothing could be heard because they breathed that hard. He threw the panties onto the floor and he drove into her fast and hard making Meg claw at the sheets underneath her needing body. Ben brought his hand from beside Meg's body and to her hand and locked fingers with her, trying also to hold his own cries within him. But it didn't work, soon they both came and came and came.  
  
One hour later, they lay exhausted and spent but happily blissful in each other's arms.  
  
Meg: "That was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen you like that before Mr. Evans."  
  
Ben: "Like what?!"  
  
Meg: "So concentrated on me, these past months anyway." She thanked him with teary eyes.  
  
Ben: "That better be good tears, or I'm in trouble with my son, for letting you cry the bad kind."  
  
Meg: "Don't worry they are." She laughed, while they kissed each other to silence.  
  
Chapter 9 - The Baby News  
  
Christmas had arrived in Sunset Beach. Ben had been very absent from both Benjy and Meg's lives. He'd been so busy at work with Gregory's absence and with only Annie, A.J. and himself working, well actually it was just A.J. and him - Annie did as usual nothing at 'The Liberty Corporation'. Benjy and Meg had become extremely close in the past weeks and that only brought joy to Ben and Meg. Maria had moved into a beachfront house and her and Ben shared custody over Benjy. Ben & Meg were still living at 1303 Ocean Avenue. Tim & Tess had left town and were somewhere, but nobody really cared about where. Benjy had been a little upset at first for Tess to leave but he'd handled it pretty well. Ben & Hank had decided to bury the hatchet and were now very good friends. Benjy and Meg had just finished decorating the tree.  
  
Meg: "This looks pretty beautiful, doesn't it Benjy?"  
  
Benjy: "It sure does Meg! When is mommy coming to take me to her house?"  
  
Meg: "In about an hour or so. How about we get your stuff packed, huh?"  
  
Benjy: "YEAH!!" He exclaimed before running up the stairs to Maria's old studio, which had been converted into any childs paradise; the room was stocked with enough toys for a children's army.  
  
Before joining Benjy in his room, she made a small detour to her and Ben's bathroom, where a pregnancy stick was waiting to be judged. She slowly picked up the stick and said  
  
Meg: "Please God! Let me be pregnant and make mine and Ben's dreams come true!" She begged in a soft whisper. She brought the stick in front of her eyes and saw that it was pink; she was pregnant. She only had to count 3 months back, where her and Ben had made love after realizing that they'd been fooled by Tim & Tess for the amount of 1.000.000 US$.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God! I'm 3 months pregnant!!" She exclaimed rubbing her stomach reverently.  
  
Benjy: "Meggie! Where are you?" He yelled from his room.  
  
Meg: "I'm coming Benjy!!" She yelled back.  
  
Benjy & Meg got his stuff packed and ready for when Maria arrived to take him to her place for the next 4 days.  
  
Right now Meg was arranging on how to tell Ben about her newfound pregnancy. She was standing on the porch when she heard Ben throw his car keys on the table in the hallway and throwing his jacket on the couch in the livingroom.  
  
Ben: "Hello!" He said kindly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze along with a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
Meg: "Hi yourself. Benjy got of OK! You can call him and say goodnight if you want to." She explained as she walked into the livingroom again.  
  
Ben: "Now.If I didn't know better then I'd say that you my darling, were trying to get rid of me." He grinned at her, following her back inside the house.  
  
Meg: "Not at all. I just thought that maybe you wanted to say goodnight to him, since you weren't here to say bye to him when he left with Maria to go to her place."  
  
Ben: "Well.I did say goodbye to him this morning, or wasn't that good enough for you my darling?!"  
  
Meg: "Of course it was, just forget I said anything. What do you want to do now then?!" She said irritated over his presence when she had to figure out a way to tell him about her happy news.  
  
Ben: "Well.If you don't mind then I was thinking about carrying you upstairs to make passionate love with you, that is if you don't mind?" He joked grinning.  
  
Meg: "I would love to, it's just.!" Ben cut in by placing his finger on her lips saying  
  
Ben: "It's just what?!" And before Meg could answer the phone rang.  
  
Meg: "You have to get that!" She exclaimed, thanking whomever it was on the phone, for having called.  
  
Ben: "All right! Ben Evans!" He surrendered and answered the phone.  
  
Caller: "Hi Ben! It's me - Sara!"  
  
Ben: "Sara!!" He exclaimed looking over at Meg.  
  
Sara: "Can I talk with my sister?"  
  
Ben: "Sure! Hang on a second. Your sister!" He smiled at her, giving her the phone.  
  
Meg: "Sara, hi! What's up?"  
  
Sara: "Have you taken the test yet?!"  
  
Meg: "Yes, I did!"  
  
Sara: "And?"  
  
Meg: "And.It was what I was hoping for."  
  
Sara: "That's so great. I'm so happy for you guys. I didn't ruin your time together did I?"  
  
Meg: "I haven't gotten to that yet. But I will - soon!"  
  
Sara: "Good! Then don't let me keep you. Bye and good luck!"  
  
Meg: "Thanks! Bye sis!" And the 2 sisters hung up and Meg turned to Ben and saw him standing by the Christmas tree and joined him.  
  
Meg: "Is it to your satisfaction Sir?!" She joked, in a faked British accent.  
  
Ben: "Absolutely! Benjy and you must have been busy all day to make it look this good?"  
  
Meg: "It actually didn't take such a long time, he's a great little helper. Which reminds me he wanted to know where he'd spend Christmas. Here or at Maria's?"  
  
Ben: "I talked to Maria about it and she'd love to have him Christmas Eve, so we can have him Christmas morning. Is that OK with you?"  
  
Meg: "Of course it is. I can't wait to see his face when he sees what we've bought for him."  
  
Ben: "Then how about us giving each other an early Christmas present - now?!" He said, pulling her body close to his and kissed her neck slowly.  
  
Meg: "I love the way your mind works Mr. Evans, but can I just tell you something first?"  
  
Ben: "Sure! What is it?" He asked untangling himself from her body.  
  
Meg: "I don't know how to tell you this, because to tell you the truth then I'd imagined having a candle night dinner with you when I told you, but I guess a night of passion will do too. I took a test today Ben."  
  
Ben: "A test? What kind of a test? Are you sick? Baby?" He asked worried.  
  
Meg: "No, no, no!! It's nothing like that. It's nothing that 6 months of waiting wont cure."  
  
Ben: "6 months? Meg? What are you saying?" He asked bewildered.  
  
Meg: "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Ben: "Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you just said? You are having my.our baby?"  
  
Meg: "Yes! We're going to be parents!!" She nodded her head, while Ben took her into her arms and hugged her very tightly.  
  
Ben: "Are you sure?" He asked holding her joyous face in his hands.  
  
Meg: "Yeah, I'll have to get it confirmed by Tyus in the morning but those pregnancy tests are 99,9 % sure." She smiled, letting him embrace her once more.  
  
Ben: "I think we need to celebrate this, don't you?" He asked, smiling into her eyes. Meg simply nodded her head, and felt him slide his hands down her sides and ending underneath her legs and behind her back and then he lifted her off of her feet and proceeded upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
When they entered the bedroom, Ben placed Meg down on the floor again and brought her body to his and began to kiss her passionately, making her sure of his happiness for the baby news. Ben then began kissing Meg's neck and throat instead, making Meg moan  
  
Meg: "Oh God! Ben! It's been so long since you've kissed me there.!"  
  
Ben: "Just wait to see what's in store for you my love." He smiled against her skin, as he lowered her onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs and brought his fingers to the opening of her shirt and ripped it open to reveal a black bra, which was hooked in the front. Ben brought his finger in between Meg's cleavage and unhooked the bra and threw it onto the floor.  
  
Ben then lowered his head to Meg's breasts and began sucking and kissing them, bringing groaning and moaning from Meg.  
  
Meg slid her hands down Ben's sides and found his belt buckle and unbuckled it and unzipped his pants, getting them off of him with a little assistance from Ben. Ben's hands then went to Meg's skirt, which he unzipped in the back too and threw onto the floor to join the discarded bra. He then ripped her panties' edge and took her hands to the waistband of his shorts, which Meg hooked her fingers in and slid them down his body.  
  
Ben then rolled onto his back and hoisted Meg onto his stomach, which she began caressing and kissing and licking until she had moved from his left nipple and to his navel and up again to his right nipple and up to his lips.  
  
Ben: "God! I love you Meg!!" He moaned as he caught her mouth in an extremely passionate and moist kiss and took her around her waist and helped her in lowering herself onto his manhood. Meg began slowly to move, which proved to be too slow for Ben, so he caught her once again around the waist and turned her onto her back and began entering her again and again, making Meg rake her nails down Ben's back, which made Ben groan loud and fiercely.  
  
A little while later, Ben & Meg were lying in bed. Meg had her left leg draped over Ben's body. They were both partially covered by satin sheets.  
  
Ben: "God! That was wonderful!" He moaned against her temple.  
  
Meg: "You can say that again. Thank you for everything darling!"  
  
Ben: "If you're talking about getting you pregnant, then you're very welcome!" They laughed together but they both knew that it wasn't only Meg's pregnancy she meant.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Amazing Proposal  
  
Everyone had gathered at 'The Deep' to join Ben & Meg in celebrating both Benjy's birthday and the soon addition to The Evans' family. All of Ben & Meg's friends and family were there, which meant that Hank, Joan, Casey, Sara, Michael, Vanessa, Antonio, Ricardo, Gabi, Bette, A.J., Cole, Caitlin, Sean & Emily were all present.  
  
Ben: "So.How are you enjoying your birthday party son?" He asked his son.  
  
Benjy: "It's way cool daddy! And I can't wait to become a big brother!!" He beamed, which made Ben & Meg very happy.  
  
Meg: "Well.It will take some time before the baby gets here sweetie."  
  
Benjy: "I know.!" He pouted.  
  
Sara: "Hi you guys and congratulations again sis and of course you too Ben!!" She laughed as she gave both of them a hug.  
  
Ben: "Thank you Sara. Will you 2 excuse me? I have to talk to someone!" He asked, while giving Meg a kiss on her cheek. Meg: "Sure, just hurry back."  
  
Ben: "I will.Don't worry!" He assured her, before heading to the bar.  
  
Sara: "So.How are things going with you and Mr. Evans?!"  
  
Meg: "Terrific. I didn't know it was even possible to feel this happy and blessed."  
  
Casey: "You are absolutely glowing, being pregnant agrees with you Meg."  
  
Meg: "Thanks Casey, even though I'm not showing that much yet I love being pregnant too, for the time being that is!! How are things with you 2 then?"  
  
Casey: "They couldn't be better, in fact we set the date for our wedding last night!"  
  
Meg: "Oh my God!! That's so great news. Congratulations you two!!" She smiled, as she hugged both of them.  
  
Sara: "Thanks Meg, I know that you mean it and now with both of us happy and you already having one pretend child and one on the way everything is the way it's supposed to be."  
  
Meg: "It sure is. I'm just so happy about Benjy finally accepting Ben and me together as a couple and can you believe that he's finally started calling me mom and he even sometimes comes into Ben's and my bedroom to sleep?"  
  
Casey: "What child wouldn't like that? You were born as the perfect mother Meg."  
  
Joan: "How are things going over here?" She asked as she gave Meg a hug.  
  
Meg: "I'm so glad you could make it mom. Where's dad?"  
  
Hank: "Right here!" He smiled, giving Meg a huge hug, just as Ben arrived back from the bar and wrapped his arms around Meg's waist.  
  
Meg: "Hey.I missed you!" She smiled, while giving him a tender kiss.  
  
Ben: "Me too. Does that mean that I can get a dance out of you?" He grinned.  
  
Meg: "Absolutely.!" She smiled back at him, while Ben led her to the dance floor where a slow ballad began to play.  
  
Ben: "Have I told you lately how radiant and absolutely stunning you look?" Meg: "It's been about ½ hour since the last time, but you can tell me anytime that little heart of yours desires to." She smiled, looking into his blue eyes.  
  
Ben: "Good.Because you do." He smiled at her, before lowering his lips to her throat and began to nibble and kiss her sensitive spot right under her ear.  
  
Meg: "How is it that every time you do that, I feel like I'm melting right into your arms?"  
  
Ben: "Magic.!" He answered followed by a slow and tender kiss.  
  
Suddenly Ben could feel a tiny hand pulling at his jacket and turned his attention to a very anxious Benjy Evans.  
  
Benjy: "Daddy!! When can I open up my presents?" Ben & Meg looked at each other smiling and knew that they couldn't postpone it any longer.  
  
Ben: "How does right now sound to you?" He asked his son smiling smugly.  
  
Benjy: "YEAH!!" He exclaimed as he ran to the gift table holding hands with both Ben & Meg.  
  
Casey: "I guess this means that it's time to open up presents now, huh?" He asked looking down at the excited face of Benjy, who just nodded excitedly while leading Ben & Meg closer to the presents.  
  
Meg: "Wauw!! Would you look at all this?" She exclaimed, nodding towards the presents.  
  
Ben: "It's clear that you have a ton of friends son."  
  
Hank: "And that can only mean one thing, right Benjy?"  
  
Benjy: "MORE PRESENTS!!!!" He exclaimed, making everyone laugh.  
  
Ben & Meg looked excitedly on as Benjy unwrapped one present after the other and when he'd finished, the DJ announced  
  
DJ: "May I please have everyone's attention?" Everyone at 'The Deep' turned to him and he proceeded  
  
DJ: "I have been asked by a man totally in love with a certain someone that he'd like to make a suggestion to this person. Ben?!" Everyone, including Meg turned to Ben with amazement in their eyes over what he'd done this time.  
  
Ben: "Everyone.I know that today we're celebrating Benjy's 6th birthday but we're also celebrating the fact that in some months Meg and I are going to be parents. And therefore I'd like to make Meg a suggestion. And on that note I'd like for you Meg, my darling to open this.!" He said, handing Meg a white envelope scented with the fragrance of a white rose.  
  
Meg: "Ben.What have you been up to?" She asked taking the envelope from him and opening it shocked at what she saw.  
  
Bette: "Muffin!! What is it? Read it out loud.!"  
  
Meg: "OK!" And then Meg read the contents of the envelope out loud:  
  
You are cordially invited in celebrating the wedding between Benjamin David Evans and Megan Rose Cummings on December 24th 1999.  
  
Yours truly  
  
Ben Evans & Meg Cummings  
  
Just as she'd finished reading the invitation out loud something fell to the floor. It was a ring box.  
  
Meg: "What is this?"  
  
Ben: "You'd better open and find out.!" He smiled at her. Meg carefully opened the lid on the ring box and almost fainted at what she was staring at. It was a silver ring with a huge diamond rock in the middle and it was engraved with the words: 'B&M - Always - 24.12.99'.  
  
Meg looked at Ben with teary eyes, while everyone else were having trouble holding back their own tears too. Ben took the ring box from Meg and retrieved the ring from the box and got down on one knee and said  
  
Ben: "This ring will symbolize my love and commitment to Benjy, you and our new son or daughter. I'll never let anything get in the way of our happiness - EVER! That I do promise you. You're everything to me darling. You're my light when it's dark and my warmth when it's cold. We're going to be the happiest couple on Ocean Avenue and I'll keep on loving you forever and ever, even when our hair has turned silver. The only thing that I want from you right now is to know if we're occupied on December 24th of this year?"  
  
Meg: "We sure are Mr. Evans, because I'm getting married to the father of my child!!" She beamed with happiness while nodding her head and continuing in saying  
  
Meg: "Yes, I will marry you on December 24th of this year, Ben!" She giggled as Ben gathered Meg in his arms and swung her around 'The Deep' while their family and friends cheered them on. Ben then stepped away from Meg and took her left hand in his and placed the ring on her ring finger followed by a tender kiss on the diamond.  
  
Ben: "I love you Mrs. Soon - To - Be - Evans!!"  
  
Meg: "Me too!" She smiled at him while their lips met each other in a passionate kiss, while everyone had formed a circle around them, wishing Ben & Meg their very best.  
  
Several hours later Ben, Meg & Benjy were the only ones left at 'The Deep'. Ben was sitting on a chair with Meg on his lap, and they were kissing extremely passionately using their tongues to further their desire for one another. Ben's lips traveled on to Meg's neck and Meg moaned  
  
Meg: "Where is Benjy?"  
  
Benjy: "Right here!!" He exclaimed, which startled both Ben & Meg and they quickly stood up and Ben turned to Benjy while Meg tried to control her embarrassment of being caught.  
  
Benjy: "The party was way cool daddy, I only have one question.!"  
  
Meg: "And what's that sweetie?!"  
  
Benjy: "Are you my new mommy now?!"  
  
Meg: "I'll be whatever you want me to be. You just have 2 qualified mommies now." Benjy went into her embrace and hugged her, which made Ben & Meg believe that they'd conquered all.  
  
Chapter 11 - The Wedding  
  
Even though December 24th wasn't that far away it still hadn't stopped Ben from arranging the wedding of a lifetime for him and Meg. Like the last time him and Meg were getting married at 'The Mission' by Antonio Torres. And the reception was being held at 'The Club' where the wedding party and other close friends and family were invited. Ben had chosen Casey and Michael to be his best men and Meg had chosen Sara to be her matron of honor and Gabi and Vanessa to be her bride maids'. Ben, Casey & Michael were wearing the same clothes like last time, but Meg had been out with her mother and sister and found the perfect wedding dress, but unfortunately it hadn't been big enough considering her pregnant body. But Ben had fixed that with one call to his designer friend Jacques, who just happened to also have created Meg's choice of wedding dress. The dress was very simple, but still very exquisite at the same time. It was an ankle; white dress made out of satin and showed off her generous cleavage along with her beautiful pregnant tummy. Along with the dress followed an extremely long veil, which went 10 inches over the floor when Meg wore her white sandals with silver clasps on.  
  
Lately however Meg had been having second thoughts about marrying Ben the way she looked with her huge stomach. And her mood swings had been pretty large lately. But as the gentleman Ben was, he'd excused her every and each time she'd snapped at him and Meg hated him for letting her off the hook so easily all the time.  
  
Meg was standing in the dressing room at 'The Mission' with Hank, Joan, Sara, Gabi and Vanessa and they were all trying to get her to understand that she was the most beautiful bride ever to walk down the aisle at 'The Mission'.  
  
Meg: "How can anyone expect Ben to say his vows to me looking like this?" She asked, looking at her large stomach in the mirror.  
  
Vanessa: "Maybe because.You're carrying his entire world and family in there and because he loves you more than anyone."  
  
Meg: "I guess I can't argue with that.!" She sighed, rubbing her VERY pregnant stomach in front of her family and best friends.  
  
Hank: "I think it's about time we go in darling!" Hank broke into the conversation and said.  
  
Meg: "You're right dad.Let's get this show on the road." She smiled at her father as she took his helping hand in hers.  
  
Inside the chapel Ben was walking forth and back pacing going out of his mind because Meg hadn't showed up yet. Suddenly Benjy came running down the aisle shouting  
  
Benjy: "Meggie's coming!!!! Meggie's coming!!!!" And then he took his pillow from Michael and stood next to Michael awaiting Meg's appearance at the door and he didn't have to wait long before the amazing sight of a very pregnant Megan Rose Cummings showed up at the arm of Hank, following Gabi, Vanessa and Sara's path to the altar.  
  
When Hank & Meg walked down the aisle no one could take their eyes away from them, especially not Ben. As Hank turned Meg over to Ben, both Ben & Meg stared at each other not knowing how they'd gotten to be back at 'The Mission' but they were back and that was all that counted.  
  
Antonio: "Well, we have seen these two people come together, and love, despite incredible obstacles. I know I speak for the both of them when I thank you all for your dedication in joining Ben & Meg in the holy sacrament of marriage here today. So, please, rise and join me in a blessing of their union. Lord, hear our prayers and accept the gifts we offer Ben & Meg. Today we have made them one in the Sacrament of marriage. May the mystery of Christ's unselfish love, which we celebrate in this Eucharist, increase their love for you and for each other. We ask you this through Christ, our Lord. Amen. Now I understand that you have some vows you'd like to share with the rest of us, Ben.!" He replied looking at Ben. Ben took Meg's hands in his and kissed her knuckles before saying  
  
Ben: "Like Antonio just said then we've been though a lot together. But now I feel as if we're on the right track, because we're about to become a family with Benjy and this miracle of ours. And I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't showed up in Sunset Beach those 3 years ago. I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you, Benjy and all of our future children. Thank you for giving me the chance of showing you how very much I love you my darling. It's our turn to shine now and we'll continue to do so for the rest of our lives. I know we will." He finished, looking at Meg awaiting her vows.  
  
Meg: "I can't tell you how much things have changed for the Kansas - girl that I am. I never thought I'd meet anyone like you. But from the first time we connected on the Internet, I knew that you were my soul mate and that hopefully one day would become my partner in life. It's only an even bigger privilege to be carrying your child inside my body. I know I'll never be able to say in words how very much your love means to me, but I hope deeply within that our family will show it to you. I love you Benjamin David Evans, with all of my heart - forever and ever!" She ended looking intensely into Ben's blue eyes with tears in her own.  
  
Antonio: "Do you Benjamin David Evans take Megan Rose Cummings to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ben: "I do!" He replied looking tenderly at Meg. Antonio: "And do you Megan Rose Cummings take Benjamin David Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Meg: "I do!"  
  
Antonio: "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessing. And now to the exchanging of the rings.Benjy!" He replied, as Benjy walked to Antonio's side and gave him the rings, who gave them onto Casey & Sara.  
  
Ben: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." Then he kissed the wedding band and placed it onto Meg's ring finger.  
  
Meg: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." And with that she kissed his wedding band too and placed it onto Ben's ring finger.  
  
Antonio: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.!" And with that said Ben took Meg's face into his hands and they kissed tenderly, while all of their friends and family cheered them on.  
  
Later on Ben, Meg, Benjy and all of their family and friends were gathered at 'The Club' to celebrate the joining of Ben & Meg. Meg was standing with Casey, Sara, Michael, Vanessa and Gabi talking  
  
Vanessa: "So.Where has the infamous Mr. Evans agreed to whisk you away to?" She jokingly asked.  
  
Meg: "He said it was a surprise, but I'm putting my money on a romantic hotel. We've decided to put the real honeymoon off until after I've given birth and gotten used to having another child in the house."  
  
Michael: "You looked absolutely beautiful walking down that aisle today Meg."  
  
Meg: "Thanks Michael.So.When is your big day?"  
  
Vanessa: "We've decided on June 28th, because that way my mom can attend it too, and I want that more than anything." She smiled, kissing Michael softly on the lips.  
  
Ben: "And why is it that I think my beautiful bride and mother - to - be is avoiding me?" He asked as he joined the gang, wrapping his arms around Meg's waist, while rubbing her growing stomach.  
  
Meg: "Ben.!" She sighed, while Casey replied  
  
Casey: "I think that's our cue you guys!" He replied, while the gang left Ben & Meg alone.  
  
Ben: "So.How is your wedding day Mrs. Evans?" He asked, as he turned her around to face him.  
  
Meg: "Absolutely amazing. Thank you for everything sweetie!"  
  
Ben: "You're very welcome!" He smiled at her, before enveloping her in his embrace, kissing her lightly on her forehead.  
  
Hank: "I'm sorry to be breaking this up, but I do believe that it's time for my dance with my beautiful daughter/mother - to - be?" Ben & Meg smiled, and Meg followed him to the dance floor where the stereo began to play a soft ballad.  
  
A few minutes later Ben walked to where Hank & Meg were dancing and asked  
  
Ben: "May I cut in?"  
  
Hank: "Sure! It's your wedding, by all means." Before leaving, he kissed Meg lightly on her forehead and gave her to Ben, who wrapped his right arm around Meg's waist and gathered her right hand in his left hand. Meanwhile the song "For Your Love" by Jessica Simpson started to play.  
  
"For Your Love" performed by Jessica Simpson  
  
You are every part of me and with every breath I take Your love will light my way And for every day I live I promise that I'll make 'Cause I will never let you go, babe I swear I never knew love like this before And for everything you are I gotta make you know  
  
For your love I will give anything for your love For your love, yeah 'Cause baby I'll never make you even low, no And forever I'll stand by your side I just gotta make you see, yeah I only live for your love  
  
When I was running out of faith  
  
You still believed in me, yeah You never let me fall And at times I lost my way You were the one who helped me up And probably through it all, yeah I swear I never saw it like this before 'Cause baby with your love you will get me The reason to go on  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Oh yeah, and everything I am and all that I could be With me nothing now, if you're not with me Drying your eyes, on me when night's closing in When I was weak, you were the one who made me strong; you gave me faith to carry on  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Jessica Simpson - Irresistible)  
  
Chapter 12 - The Trip To Santa Barbara  
  
Ben & Meg had reached their destination, which had turned out to be the same hotel in Santa Barbara where Meg had conceived her and Ben's baby. They were standing in the lobby, checking in.  
  
Ben: "Hello! My name is Ben Evans and I have a reservation for a Mr. & Mrs. Evans!" He smiled at Meg loving that her new name was Meg Evans.  
  
The Lobbyist: "Yes, Mr. & Mrs. Evans. Congratulations with your wedding and the new addition to your family!" He smiled at Meg, because even though she was only 4 months pregnant then she was showing pretty much considering what a small frame she had.  
  
Meg: "Thank you Mr.?"  
  
The Lobbyist: "Brooks.Carl, but you can just call me Carl. As you probably know Mr. Evans then you're going to stay in the honeymoon suite. And I've taken care of your inquires as to the decorations of the room." He smiled secretly at Ben.  
  
Ben: "Very good, Carl. Thank you."  
  
Carl: "Here's your key and.Jason!!" He yelled at the bellboy.  
  
Jason: "Yes, Mr. Brooks?"  
  
Carl: "Will you please see to that Mr. & Mrs. Evans get settled in, in the honeymoon suite?"  
  
Jason: "Certainly Sir!!" He smiled, as he took the 2 suitcases and brought Ben & Meg into the elevator and up to the honeymoon suite.  
  
After Jason had unlocked the door and gone into the bedroom, Ben bent down and placed his right arm underneath Meg's legs and his left arm behind Meg's back and carried her over the threshold.  
  
Meg: "My, my Mr. Evans!! Aren't we the strong man today!" She joked with him before giving him a tender kiss.  
  
Jason: "Mr. & Mrs. Evans? Your baggage is in the bedroom, please have a nice stay." He smiled, as Ben gave him his tip and closed the door after the bellboy.  
  
Meg: "So.What should we do now?" She asked seductively as Ben led her into the main room of the suite.  
  
Ben: "How about you take a look at this.!" He said, as Meg saw all the many dozens of white roses Ben had arranged to be placed in the main room.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God! Ben!! They're absolutely beautiful and they smell terrific too. You have thought about absolutely everything, haven't you?" She asked while, inhaling the fragrance of the flowers.  
  
Ben: "Actually.I just thought of a special woman by the name of Megan Rose Cummings Evans. You wouldn't know anyone by that name would you?" He asked grinning.  
  
Meg: "Actually.I do. I know her just about as much as I know Benjamin David Evans!" She smiled.  
  
Ben wrapped his arms around Meg's growing waist and began kissing her throat and neck wanting her more than anyone could ever want someone. They had only made love once through Meg's pregnancy. But still he wanted her like never before.  
  
Meg: "You know what I would absolutely love right about now?"  
  
Ben: "I can only imagine." He smiled as he began unbuttoning her dress in the back.  
  
Meg: "Patience my love, patience. How about we dance first?"  
  
Ben: "Dance? OK! Just give me a minute to pop a CD into the stereo, OK?" Meg nodded in agreement, while she took a tour of the well-known suite; they'd visited before.  
  
Ben: "Meg! I'm ready to dance with the woman of my dreams!" He replied, as Meg neared him and Ben placed his right arm around Meg's waist and gathered her right hand in his left hand, as they began to sway to the tunes of "Flying Without Wings" performed by Westlife.  
  
"Flying Without Wings" performed by Westlife.  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
  
One thing that makes it all complete You find it in the strangest places Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it in the face of their children Some find it in their lovers' eyes Who can deny the joy it brings When you find that special thing You're flying without wings  
  
Some find it sharing every morning Some in their solitary lives You find it in the works of others A simple line can make you laugh or cry  
  
You find it in the deepest friendships The kind you cherish all your life And when you know how much that means You've found that special thing You're flying without wings  
  
So impossible as they may seem  
  
You've got to fight for every dream 'Cause who's to know Which one you let go Would have made you complete  
  
Well for me it's waking up beside you To watch the sun rise on your face To know that I can say I love you At any given time or place It's little things that only I know Those are the things that make you mine And it's like flying without wings 'Cause you're my special thing I'm flying without wings  
  
You're the place my life begins And you'll be where it ends I'm flying without wings And that's the joy you brings I'm flying without wings  
  
(Westlife - Westlife)  
  
As the tunes of the song had begun to fade away, Ben's hands had begun to near the zipper of Meg's dress. He slid it down very easily, until he could feel her bare skin underneath the palms of his hands. He then continued with sliding the dress' straps down her shoulders, leaving her in her underwear, which consisted of a pair of beige panties along with a beige bra.  
  
Meg's hands quickly returned the favor by sliding his jacket off of his broad shoulders and threw in onto a nearby chair. Their mouths began a huge fight of superiority as Meg's fingers found the middle of Ben's shirt and ripped it into two. She quickly dispensed with the shirt and hid her hands in his pants pockets like she always used to. Ben led her to the bed in the room, which she quickly assessed to be covered with satin sheets as Ben placed her onto the bed.  
  
Ben's lips started at her pregnant stomach, and made their way to her belly button, which he gave a deserved lick. He went back down to her ankles where he unsnapped her high heeled sandals and went up to her panties and slid them down her body, which left Meg in her bra. Ben then licked his way to her breasts, which he began licking as much as he could, until he unclasped the bra and threw it onto the floor and began stroking and licking her nipples.  
  
Meanwhile Meg's hands had been locked in Ben's black hair, urging him on more and more for every stroke she received on her breasts.  
  
Meg's hands found their way to Ben's belt buckle, which she unbuckled and made them trade places, so that he could get out of his pants and shorts. Meg then positioned herself right on top of his rampant erection. Ben began to groan her name and placed his hands on her waist and helped her sink down on his erection, which made them both moan of pleasure. After some very satisfactory hours, they had gone to sleep.  
  
At approximately 3.00 AM Ben had awoken and seen Meg sleeping on her stomach with the sheets rounding her firm buttocks, knowing how difficult it sometimes was for her to sleep on her stomach being pregnant he decided to do something with her back, that he knew she loved.  
  
He moved between her legs, so that he was sure he didn't press her with his own weight and began kissing her lower part where the sheets didn't cover her. He used his tongue to lick from her lower back and to the middle of her back, which made Meg moan out loud  
  
Meg: "What are you doing husband of mine?" She moaned out of satisfaction.  
  
Ben: "Who me?" He asked innocently.  
  
Meg: "Unless you're not my husband?"  
  
Ben: "Oh, I'm him all right.!" He grinned, continuing his actions to her back by kissing her back from the middle of her back and to her lovely shoulders. He then reached the special spot beneath her ear, where Ben knew he could tickle her with his tongue, which he off course also did.  
  
Meg: "Ben! NO!! Not that, please.!" She begged him while jumping when he started to lick her beneath her ear before guiding his tongue around the shell of her ear.  
  
Ben: "Are you awake now, my love?" He asked sexily, while Meg turned around so that Ben's legs ended on the outside of hers.  
  
Meg: "Oh.So that was the plan all along? To disturb me? The woman who's doing this for you?" She added pointing at her very visible pregnant stomach.  
  
Ben: "Off course it was love!" He grinned at her, before crushing his lips against hers. Meg then of her own accord started to trust her tongue into his mouth, which Ben immediately caught sucking at it. Ben then traveled down her neck with his wicked tongue, giving Meg a chance to moan  
  
Meg: "What you do to me.!"  
  
Ben: "Will never be enough.!" He moaned back, continuing his actions to her pregnant body, which was just as needy as it had always been.  
  
Meg: "I love you so much Ben!"  
  
Ben: "The feeling is mutual. Ti amo Meg!" He returned in Italian.  
  
Chapter 13 - 9 Months  
  
2 months had passed and now Meg was 6 months pregnant and enjoying it to the fullest. She was in the middle of helping Sara plan her wedding to Casey, so it wasn't because she had a lot of time to rest in, but Sara made sure that she rested enough, when Ben wasn't there to make sure of it.  
  
It was the morning of Casey & Sara's wedding and Ben was staring at his extremely stunning wife, catching some well-deserved sleep. He stroked a lock of her beautiful black hair away from her eyes and placed it behind her ear. That simple action made Meg move further onto Ben's chest to sleep on. Benjy suddenly came charging into the room, asking  
  
Benjy: "Has it happened yet?"  
  
Ben: "What?" He asked not knowing what he meant, so early in the morning.  
  
Benjy: "Do I have a little brother or sister?"  
  
Ben: "Benjy? You've asked us that question every morning for the past 2 months and the answer hasn't changed. Meg is only 6 months pregnant, a woman is pregnant for 9 months, which means that she will give birth in.!" He said wanting Benjy to figure it out by himself.  
  
Benjy: "3 months. But that's so long!" He sighed unhappily.  
  
Ben: "Maybe, but good things are worth the wait, besides we still have to finish the nursery for the baby, before it arrives. Remember you're my little helper?" Benjy: "I remember!" He said going to Ben and giving him a good morning kiss.  
  
Ben: "Now, that's my boy. How about you going downstairs and watch some cartoons while I try and wake up Meg?"  
  
Benjy: "OK!" He exclaimed, heading downstairs.  
  
Ben: "It's time to wake up sleeping beauty." He whispered close to Meg's ear, which did the trick as to waking her up.  
  
Meg: "Good morning! Was that Benjy I heard?"  
  
Ben: "It sure was! Asking me about the baby's arrival. I really think he's going to be a wonderful big brother."  
  
Meg: "Did you ever have any doubts?"  
  
Ben: "Not really doubts.More a question of jealousy. Many children become jealous when a new baby arrives. Especially if that baby takes away some of the attention. But we'll just have to make sure that he's always aware of how much we love him."  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Well.I'd better get breakfast on the table, if we're ever going to get to 'The Mission' on time." Ben stopped her progress by placing his hand on her arm saying  
  
Ben: "I will take care of breakfast, you just get yourself ready." He explained, kissing her before getting his robe onto his body and going downstairs.  
  
Meg: "I must be the luckiest girl in the entire world to have such thoughtful men in my life." She smiled to herself as she made her way into the bathroom to get showered and dressed.  
  
About an hour later Meg descended the stairs in her matron of honor dress. It resembled the bride maids' dresses Gabi had chosen for Meg, Vanessa and Maria on her wedding day, these were just light blue.  
  
Ben: "Look at you Mrs. Evans!" He whistled when he saw the vision of Meg.  
  
Meg: "Why thank you Mr. Evans!" She replied kissing him tenderly before taking her attention to Benjy.  
  
Meg: "Young man.There's only 30 minutes until we have to leave. Go and get yourself dressed and then I'll help you with your bow tie!"  
  
Benjy: "OK!" He replied as he made his way upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Ben: "Come along darling and have some breakfast!" He said, leading her to the table and helped her in sitting down.  
  
Meg: "This certainly looks yummy!" She exclaimed as she feasted her eyes upon fresh made coffee, scrambled eggs and fresh squeezed orange juice.  
  
Ben: "The cook thanks thee!" He joked with her before sitting down next to her.  
  
Meg: "What is it?" She asked after Ben had been staring at her for ages.  
  
Ben: "Are you sure you'll be able to stand up for the hour the ceremony will take? I mean.I know how much it means to Sara to have you up there with her, but think about your own health and the baby's darling.!"  
  
Meg: "I'm fine! Look.The worst is over and besides like you said Sara is counting on me to stand by her today and I'm not going to let her down." She replied kissing his cheek in a way of thanking him for his concern.  
  
Benjy: "I'm all ready!" He exclaimed standing before them looking rather handsome.  
  
Meg: "Wauw! Come here you.!" She replied, before tying his bow tie and making sure the pillow he was to carry the rings on was clean enough.  
  
2 hours later the ceremony had ended and people were getting ready to leave the reception. Casey & Sara had just left for their honeymoon on Waikiki.  
  
Joan: "Promise me to take it easy honey!" She ordered her daughter.  
  
Meg: "Mom! I have been taking it easy, haven't I?" She asked Ben, who was standing right behind her, encircling her waist with his arms.  
  
Ben: "She sure has. Don't worry Joan, I'll make sure she doesn't over do it."  
  
Hank: "Honey, I think that Ben & Meg can take care of their little family by themselves."  
  
Joan: "I don't mean to be a nag honey, it's just that I don't want to see you suffer a miscarriage."  
  
Meg: "And I wont. Mom, seriously I have been taking it very easy. Now.If you'll excuse me I'll go and fetch my step son so that I can get home and relax even more." She replied kissing her mom and dad on the cheek.  
  
Joan: "I'm sorry Ben.!"  
  
Ben: "It's OK Joan. I've been like you too, but I'm making sure she does indeed rest when necessary."  
  
Hank: "See sweetheart. And I think that's our cue to leave. We'll talk later son!" He said, before making his way out of 'The Club' with Joan in tow.  
  
Ben: "There you are!" He replied when Benjy & Meg returned.  
  
Benjy: "I was just helping Michael in showering Casey's head with bird seed."  
  
Ben: "Oh you were huh?" He asked picking Benjy up in his arms.  
  
Meg: "Should we get going?!"  
  
Ben: "Yeah.Come on!" He replied, sensing that Meg's mind was focused on what her mother had said about her suffering a miscarriage again.  
  
When they reached 1303 Ocean Avenue Benjy had already fallen asleep. Ben carried him inside and together with Meg they undressed him and put him to bed.  
  
Ben: "Why don't you go to bed too, you look absolutely exhausted?" He whispered to her, as they watched Benjy sleep.  
  
Meg: "OK! Are you coming too?"  
  
Ben: "In a moment!" He smiled at her, before giving her a tender kiss.  
  
Meg had dressed herself in a white night dress and had just laid down to rest and couldn't help but think back to her mother's words. She knew she had only said it to make Meg rest, but still they did hurt.  
  
Ben: "Hey.A penny for your thoughts.!" He replied, sitting on the bed next to Meg.  
  
Meg: "Oh.Nothing. Just thinking about Sara and Casey."  
  
Ben: "Meg.!"  
  
Meg: "What?"  
  
Ben: "I know you just as well as anyone can know someone, so I'm just going to come right out and ask you. Does this have anything to do with what your mom said?"  
  
Meg: "Why would you say that?"  
  
Ben: "Oh.Gee.I don't know, maybe because your lips were sealed shut on the way home in the car and because I know that you've never really gotten over what happened to our first baby. I don't expect it to ever go away darling, but I do expect you to talk to me about it."  
  
Meg: "Oh Ben.!" She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Ben: "Talk to me darling!" He begged her.  
  
Meg: "I have healed emotionally, it was just to hear my own mother bring it up when I'm pregnant again that shocked me."  
  
Ben: "She was just trying to get you to rest. And I must agree with her that you have taken on more of Sara's wedding than what's been healthy for you."  
  
Meg: "Since the wedding is all over, that shouldn't be a problem anymore!" She smiled at him.  
  
Ben: "No, it shouldn't. Look.I'm going to take a shower and then I'll join you OK?"  
  
Meg: "OK!" She smiled at him, as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Later on in the night where both Ben & Meg were in bed together Meg couldn't sleep. She could feel the baby kicking her viciously in the gut.  
  
Meg: "You'd better stop that or neither of us are going to get any sleep done." She smiled into the darkness, rubbing her stomach trying to soothe the little infant. And after a couple of minutes it actually calmed down, maybe it was because of the sound of it's mommy's voice.  
  
Chapter 14 - An Angel Is Born  
  
3 months later Meg was becoming more and more restless to give birth. She had reached the point as to enough was enough and she was thanking the God's above that she wasn't expecting twins. Meg was sitting on the couch in the livingroom thumping through a 'Cosmopolitan' magazine trying to pass the time, but nothing worked. She'd tried to get Ben to make love to her to speed up the process of her giving birth, but he'd been too frustrated with work.  
  
Ben was in his study working on some papers for 'The Deep'. He'd insisted on being at home with her in her last child bearing 2 months.  
  
Suddenly she could feel her water breaking and knew that it was time to yell for Ben.  
  
Meg: "Ben!" She yelled at the top of her voice, and he came running.  
  
Ben: "What is it Meg?"  
  
Meg: "My water just broke!" She smiled through tears.  
  
An hour later Ben, Meg, Tyus & Stacy were all in the delivery room, urging Meg on  
  
Tyus: "Meg! I can see the baby's head, all I need now is for you to push all that you can!" He coached her.  
  
Ben was beside Meg, holding her hand and assisting Stacy in supporting her back, while Meg pushed yet another time.  
  
Tyus: "I've got the baby's shoulders now. Meg, give me one final push and then you can rest!" He told her, while Meg gathered all of her strength and pushed with all her power, which lead to a smiling Tyus and a screaming newborn baby.  
  
A few minutes later Stacy had weighed and measured and bathed the little one and came to Ben & Meg with the infant wrapped in a white, blanket and handed the infant to Meg saying  
  
Stacy: "Say hello to your little baby boy!" She smiled.  
  
Meg: "Oh my God! Ben! We have a son!" She smiled through her tears, while she got comfortable with her new son in her embrace.  
  
Ben: "I don't believe it, he reminds me of.!" He replied before Meg cut in saying  
  
Meg: "Mark! The curly brown hair and the blue eyes he's got from us, but the look in his eyes.!"  
  
Ben: "Is just like Mark's.!" He replied in amazement, while kissing Meg on the top of her head. Tyus: "Why don't you let Stacy take your baby boy with her to the nursery and then you can finish up and get into a private room?"  
  
Meg: "That sounds like a great idea!" She replied, handing the baby over to Stacy and finishing up.  
  
2 hours later Meg was sleeping soundly in her private room, while Ben had pushed a chair next to the bed, where they were holding hands sleeping.  
  
The door suddenly cracked and Stacy entered with the bassinet with Ben & Meg's little son in.  
  
Stacy: "Mr. Evans?" She whispered, making Ben wake up.  
  
Ben: "Yes, what is it nurse?" He asked, surprised he hadn't heard her.  
  
Stacy: "I think this little guy felt a little lonely in the nursery. I hope you don't mind me bringing him here?"  
  
Ben: "No, not at all. I'd actually love getting to know my little son." He smiled at the nurse, while she handed him over to Ben and leaving the room afterwards.  
  
Ben was very fast in getting comfortable with his 2nd son. He rocked him back and forth and was still amazed by the fact that he resembled Mark as much as he did.  
  
Ben: "You know what little guy? I think I've just come up with the best imaginable name for you. But I'll wait until your mommy wakes up. Isn't she beautiful? She's very tired from carrying you for 9 months and then giving birth to you this evening." He chatted with his newborn son.  
  
Meg: "Who are you talking to?" She asked, waking up.  
  
Ben: "Oh.I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Meg: "It's OK! When did the nurse arrive with him?" She asked, noticing the little infant in her husband's arms.  
  
Ben: "Just a minute ago. I know we haven't really discussed this name thing before, but just now where I was sitting here and holding him, I was thinking about a name for this little guy, and I think I found it." He said, smiling at his wife and son.  
  
Meg: "Well.Don't keep me in suspense, what is it?" She asked, playing with her son's fingers. Ben: "How about.Mark Benjamin Evans?" He asked.  
  
Meg: "Ben.I love it. I know that Benjy also carries your name, but we did discuss if we had a son he'd be named Benjamin as a middle name and if it was a girl it would be Megan as the middle name. I love it!" She exclaimed, kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
  
Ben: "Say hello to your parents.Mark Benjamin Evans!" He replied, kissing his son on the top of his curly brown hair.  
  
1 month later at about 6.00 AM in the morning, there was a scream from the nursery where Mark was sleeping. Meg woke up immediately and noticed Ben gone.  
  
Meg: "He's probably out on his morning jog!" She reasoned with herself as she wrapped her white, satin robe around her now slim body and walked into the nursery.  
  
Little baby Mark was screaming his little head off. Ben & Meg had decorated the nursery in wall paper of 'Teletubbies' and the inventory in the room consisted of a changing table with all the necessary contents and the closets were filled with baby clothes and the shelves were filled with toys, toy animals and a picture, which had been taken recently of Ben, Meg, Benjy & Mark. Ben was sitting on the couch with Benjy on his lap and next to Ben was Meg with Mark in her arms.  
  
Meg: "What's wrong with mommy's little angel, huh?" Meg cooed at Mark as she gathered Mark in her arms.  
  
Benjy: "What's wrong with him?" Meg's curious 6 - year old asked his 'mommy'.  
  
Meg: "He's just a little scared, because it's a new place than where he was when he was born sweetheart." She explained to Benjy.  
  
Ben: "And how are my favorite 3 people doing this lovely morning?" He asked from the door way as he made his way to Benjy, Meg & Mark.  
  
Meg: "Just fine! Hi!" She exclaimed, giving Ben a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
Ben: "Hi yourself. Why are you guys all ready up?"  
  
Benjy: "Mark was screaming and woke up Meggie and me."  
  
Ben: "Was he now? Why don't you guys try and get some sleep while I sit a little while with Mark?"  
  
Meg: "That would be great! Come on Benjy!" She answered, giving Mark to Ben, while steering Benjy out of the room.  
  
Ben: "Now.What's this I hear about you waking up your mommy and brother? Why don't I try and rock you back to sleep, huh? I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?" He smiled at his son, while rocking him back to sleep.  
  
About ½ hour later Ben returned to his and Meg's bedroom after having rocked Mark back to sleep and noticed his stunning wife fast asleep. Since he'd just been out for a long run, he decided to take a shower, knowing how Meg was about him being all sweaty in bed. The only way for him to be that was if Meg had made him that way.  
  
After his shower he returned to the bedroom where he was just wearing an old, blue towel, which didn't cover his amazing, wet chest. He noticed Meg sleeping like an angel and let the towel fall to the floor, while making himself comfortable beneath the covers next to Meg facing her back.  
  
Meg: "You don't think I know what you're up to?" She asked, startling him by being awake.  
  
Ben: "I thought you were sleeping!"  
  
Meg: "Yeah.Right! Since you're here.Could it be possible for you to." She said in a seductive tone, making him think some early lovemaking could be arranged, but Meg dashed cold water on that thought with her next sentence.  
  
Meg: ".Make breakfast!" She smiled to herself.  
  
Ben: "I'll show you breakfast missy!!" He teased her, turning her around on her back and climbing on top of her and nibbling and kissing her throat.  
  
Meg: "I don't think this qualifies for making breakfast!!!!" She screamed as he touched her most ticklish spot, namely just beneath her ear with his tongue.  
  
Ben: "You'd be surprised.!" He moaned, letting Meg's white nightdress uncover the bounty of nursing breasts behind the cloth of the nightdress. Just as Ben was about to kiss her breasts, Mark started screaming in the nursery.  
  
Meg: "I guess I'd better get that.!" She sighed pulling the nightdress' straps back up as Ben buried his head in his pillow asking  
  
Ben: "Why?"  
  
Meg: "Because I've got something you don't!" She teased pointing to her breasts as she pulled her robe around her body.  
  
As Meg made it to the crib in the nursery she noticed Mark staring right back at her, knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
Meg: "Are you hungry Mark?" The baby's stomach rumbled and Meg took that as a 'yes' and began to feed him.  
  
Later in the day around noon where Mark had just been put down to his nap by Meg, Ben came up from behind and whispered  
  
Ben: "It's now or never!" With that being said, he picked Meg up in his arms and proceeded to their bedroom, where he placed her on the floor next to their bed saying  
  
Ben: "Your belated breakfast madam!" They grinned, while Ben captured her mouth with his.  
  
The End 


End file.
